Sword Art Online: Forsaken Heavens Full
by Finmide
Summary: A "Master Mind" in hacking decides to drag 100,000 people into his own created world, using them as part of his experiment. Kirito and his friends must fight to put an end to this mad man's plots. (Read note in chapter 1)
1. The Masked Man: Ch1

Sword Art Online

Forsaken Heavens

Ep1: The Masked Man

[Authors note: I had to change the description of the story, because people decided to rant about it and decided to keep telling me the samething as the person before them said. Because apparently instead of these people thinking that the author would know this information and would have some sort of explination which has come up yet in the story, they rather believe that the author is a blithering idiot who knows nothing about the series. So the new description is a little bit more revealing of the plot then I would like, but to save people from wasteing their time repeating the same thing over and over again.]

Chapter 1

Kazuto arrived home from the academy. This academy being the same one that all members of the SAO incident had to go to in order to continue their education. He and the others had a plan to go questing together in the new Aincrad which was now found in the new Alfheim online game. Because there was a particularly large quest that was added that would require a large party to go after it. Plus it's been at least two weeks since Kazuto had a chance to get back on the game and hang out with the rest of the gang. Mostly because of big projects he had to handle for school.

Kirito put the disc in the system and flipped on the new Amusphere he bought. He would have been using his old nerve gear, but there was a small incident that happened when one of his project partners came over. In all the Nerve Gear just got smashed to pieces, accidently. So after a week of crying about it he bought an AMV-Sphere as a replacement. Now he had to configure it, and then transfer Yui's backup files onto it.

Once that was done Kazuto put the Amusphere on and turned on the power. He walked over and lay on the bed just so he won't get hurt while playing.

"Link Start!" Kirito said activating the device.

The system turned on and showed a screen to test the colors of the screen. Then it ran a check to see if all the connections were operational. Once the status check was complete it dived him straight into the environment.

Once Kirito had gained consciousness in the virtual world he noticed that he was looking out into a large field. It was night time, and the stars in the sky seemed endless in number. There were a few, bodies of water here and there. However there was a problem with this scene. This wasn't where he last was. Last he remembered he was in a tavern when he logged out. He was there along with Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, Suguha and Shinon. But this wasn't the tavern; in fact this didn't look like any part of Alfheim online at all.

Kirito swiped his arm to bring out the menu. Once he saw his stats appear he was shocked at what he saw. It said he was a level one, and his stats were almost nothing. Kirito also noticed that the sleeve of his coat, it was very familiar. It was the same coat he had from SAO. Kirito opened up his inventory and found that he had nothing but what was equipped on his character. His sword is only a mere iron sword. Kirito then ran over to a pool of water and looked at his reflection.

The face he saw was his normal face, not what he was expecting to see. Whatever was going on he knew that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, this wasn't Alfheim online. As Kirito looked up he could see that there were other people here also. They also looked just as confused as he was. If that was true then that means that everyone here was supposed to be.

Now he could see people disappearing with a flash of light, it was like a large wave of light coming toward Kirito. Once it reached him he was engulfed in the light and he appeared in a plaza like area along with thousands of other people. This was starting to give Kirito a bad feeling about this. It was way too familiar to a similar game he played before.

People stood in the crowded lobby confused and angry. Unsure what was going on they went crazy almost trying to find a way out. It was loud from all the yelling that Kirito could barely hear his own thoughts. In the center of the plaza there was a large fountain. Which Kirito figured that he should head over there, because if he was any of the others he would do the same? That would be the most likely choice of where they would meet up.

As Kirito pushed through the crowd he was able to slowly make his way over to fountain. There it was surprisingly not as crowded. Kirito just needed to wait to see if he could find any of his friends or even Suguha. However he couldn't find any of them at the moment, and he was really starting to get nervous.

"Hey man, do you know what's going on?" a voice asked.

Kirito turned around to see a person with sand colored hair and electric blue eyes, he stood about Kirito's height, and Kirito had no idea who this was. However this person was wearing armor similar to that of almost everyone hear except for a few exceptions including Kirito himself.

"No, sorry," Kirito replied.

"Where did you get that coat my friend," the other boy asked looking into the crowd.

"I spawned with it, I'm not sure why," Kirito replied.

"Ah, I wish I got a cooler coat," he said.

Strangely this person seemed to not be a scared as everyone else. He was acting calm like as if everything was fine, but Kirito knew that he was scared on the inside. It's a trick that some people did for SAO, if they didn't appeared frightened in times of terror then people will be more likely to choose him as their leader. This guy was planning on making a guild.

The crowd was soon silence by a flash of light, and the next thing Kirito noticed was there was a person standing on top of the fountain in the center. This person wore a modern looking suit that was almost a dark navy in color. He had black straight hair and the most noticeable feature was that his face was covered with a mask. This mask was split down the middle, the right side being black and the left side being white, there was a smile on this mask which change colors when it crossed over the center in order to keep opposite with the background it was on. People around was starting to wonder who this person was. However Kirito had a feeling that they would find out what was going on soon enough.

"Welcome players, to my world, Forsaken Heavens Online!" the man announce with what seemed to be joy.

However the players didn't seem as enthusiastic, the started venting their anger by yelling and cursing at this man. Asking why they had been brought here and what reason did this person have for keeping them hostage. However this seemingly had no effect on fazing the person on the fountains top. Actually he seemed more composed then before.

"I am the creator of this world, you may call me… Hysteria," the masked man continued, "You are now the first hundred thousand citizens of FHO. Allow me to give you the rundown of the situation. I'm pretty sure some of you have noticed some things about this game already, and if you had played SAO, then you might know exactly the crucial thing. That there is no log out button."

Kirito could not believe what he was hearing. Could this really be true? Is this man really recreating the SAO incident? Kirito opened his inventory window again, and sure enough what Hysteria said was true, the log out button was gone.

"You may be wondering why I am doing this; the answer is that I wanted to become a god. But the only way that was possible was by doing what my predecessor Akihiko Kayaba did. But fear not, I shall not make the same mistakes as he did. With that in mind, I am going to inform a certain someone that I cleared all the admin profiles and replace them with mine, so Heathcliff is no longer an administrator, and that only I can control this world," Hysteria continued.

Kirito realized that even though Hysteria didn't mention it, Hysteria was talking to Kirito, so he must have known the details of what happened in ALO. But how could this person know? Only Sugo, Asuna, and himself were in the area in which that happened. The only way is if he looked over the activity logs.

"Also, in order for me to truly be a god, I needed it to be as accurate to the real world as possible. So therefore if you die in here, you also die in the real world. Just like in SAO," Hysteria explained.

This was not happening, this had to be a bad dream. This Hysteria person just grabbed a hundred thousand people who were logging in and forced them into another death game? What could this possible accomplish?

"Also, I will tell you that I will not be hidden amongst you, however I will be more or less in control of the events happening in this game. Therefore preventing the risk of anyone beating the game before you're supposed to. Also I am taking this opportunity to inform you that I am not the final boss," Hysteria continued on.

So this Hysteria person was going to be controlling the events in this game. So in all, he is going to spawn monsters in which they will have to fight. How could this person possibly have a good conscience about this?

"Now, to talk about the actual game itself. In this game there are multiple floating islands, a hundred to be exact. Each one is called a territory, and each one has its own scenery and biome. The only way you can head to the next territory is through the territory gates, which can only be activated by an item dropped by the boss of each territories dungeon. Each boss will only drop this item on the first time they're defeated. But just in case a glitch happens each boss crystal can only open that territory's gate and not any of the others. When special events are going to happened they will be announced, and don't worry special events only happen within the area's you have unlocked," Hysteria instructed the masses of players.

"Also if you want help, I would very wisely suggest that you inquire of the former SAO players, you can identify them by looking at what they're wearing. For the Sao players are wearing the gear they last had in SAO itself. Now good luck and I hope to see many of you back on the other side," Hysteria finished.

Hysteria clapped his hands together and he started to glow. The glow briefly became blinding before disappearing al together. Now when people looked, Hysteria was gone, and with that the sanity of the players as well.


	2. The Masked Man: Ch2

Chapter 2

The moments that followed the announcement was total chaos, for people immediately began crowding in the former SAO players creating a stampede that could have proved to be lethal. It took Kirito a good hour to get out of the crowds. Kirito tried searching for the sight of either Suguha or any of his friends, but he didn't find any of them. He knew they were here; it's just that the crowd was so large he could not pick them out. Or probably they had already somehow had left the immediate area. Both that and the possibility that he just couldn't see them were possible. However Kirito didn't want to stay in the crowd for too long.

Kirito had traveled up the path a little ways. Once he found a quiet spot he decided to take a further look into the situation. When he went into the item menu he noticed he still had Yui's Heart with him, which that was a relief. However he wasn't going to activate it right now, because mobs could be nearby and without admin powers Yui would be defenseless. He wanted to activate her when he arrives at a motel or something, somewhere safe. That way he wouldn't risk losing her.

Kirito now checked his friend list, which was empty. Apparently Hysteria didn't want friends to gang up right away, or maybe he had some other reason. Kirito would have to re friend them once he meets up with them. Apparently it just appears that everything went to blank slate. Even the coat he wore had no special effects and it was level one. Apparently it was specifically designed to identify him as Kirito from SAO.

Kirito also looked at a newer section of the menu called "skills map" which seemed that depending on how much you upgrade a certain stat you can gain new skills depending on what you chose. There were various skills in which stood out to Kirito as he looked through the list. Dual wielding of course interested him, but he also notice the skills Aura Blast, Blade Blitz, Torch Light, Meltdown, and others which looked powerful and also needed high stat levels in order to unlock.

After about an hour of checking out the menu Kirito stood and continued on the trail. Soon he had reached a small village town in which there was an Inn. Kirito used a small amount of the money that he started with to pay for a room. Once in the room he went through his inventory and found Yui's heart. He activated it and shortly the program that had the young girl appearance appear.

"Hello daddy! It's good to see you again!" Yui said giving him a big hug.

"Hey Yui, it's good to see you too, but there's a situation right now," Kirito replied.

The small black haired grey eyed girl looked up with puzzled eyes. She seemed to be curious about what Kirito was talking about.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kirito explained everything that has happened thus far, while she listened Yui took in and filed the data into her memory banks.

"Yui could you see what this system is and if there's anything you can do?" Kirito asked.

Yui gave a nod and then used her imbedded programming to identify the server's parameters, scoping out to see its basic properties and how the system operated. Yui recorded the data as she scanned, for it would prove to be useful to keep this kind of memory on hand.

"It seems to have been taken from the cardinal system base that was used in SAO; however it has been altered significantly, to the point where it actually seems more advanced than the original cardinal system. It not only adapts and grows, but it seems to also learn. For instance if you keep using the same pattern of attack on enemies they will quickly learn how to defend against that strategy," Yui explained.

"So it forces you to keep changing your strategy. SAO did something similar, but at least if you had complex attack patterns they wouldn't be able to follow along," Kirito figured.

"Also I seemed to notice that the system recognizes me as a foreign object, yet it chooses to ignore me," Yui informed, "it's probably because I can't access any administrator privileges in here, so I wouldn't really give an advantage to you."

"Okay, is there any way you can find out where the others are?" Kirito asked.

"No, but I do have access to the player list, and their current status. All our friends and mommy are online in this game. All are also in good condition," Yui announced as she mentally read it off.

Kirito was relieved to hear that, at least everybody was okay. As long as they were alright Kirito was at least a little comforted. So all he had to do was find them, once he did they could work together to beat the game. But right now they needed to figure out what to do. Probably he should take it safe, level up until he was more than strong enough to go to the next level of enemies. That sounded like a good idea. Probably, he should start doing that now.

"Yui, I'm going out to try to level up, don't open the door to somebody we don't know," Kirito said as he walked to the door.

"Don't worry I won't," Yui reassured.

A few hours later, Kirito was out in a nearby field where monsters seemed to spawn commonly. These monster were called Auger Cats, which were panther size cats with a bone like growth on their tails which would act like a drill when they strike. These were a little bit more powerful then Kirito, so he had to pay more care to not being hit than landing strikes on the creature. Of course it took longer, but the rewards would be great for defeating higher level enemies at such low levels. However Kirito took care not to go to extreme in his choice of enemy. He only fought the monster if they were two levels above him or lower. Thus he would get more experience and level up sooner, once he had leveled up enough he could probably take on the next enemy which he saw was the Lurker.

The Auger Cat shot its tail toward Kirito in which he side stepped to avoid. As he fought the mob, memories of SAO went through his head. They were both good and bad memories, some he cherished and some he wanted to forget and never have again. How did he happen to get stuck in this situation all over again. Kirito knew that it wasn't his fault, or maybe there was a specific reason this happened. However, it didn't matter. Kirito was determined to keep fighting, he was determined to survive. He was determined to get everybody out.

Kirito landed a hit on the Auger Cat which drained the rest of its health a little too quickly. Kirito was puzzled at first, until he saw that he had landed a critical hit on it. This was a new feature; SAO didn't have critical hits that came about. Of course this might seem like a good thing at first, but no doubt Hysteria also designed that monsters could land critical hits on you, or even other players can also. What could be used as a tool would also prove to be lethal, thus Kirito would have to be more careful.

For now if one of these mobs landed a critical on him it would be instantly fatal. Now Kirito was thinking that fighting these things wasn't so good for an idea. It's a shame though, but at least he's already ahead of the others by a small amount.

Kirito sheathed his blade and ran off so as to not accidently come into combat with a high level mob. But as Kirito headed for the Drifters which were now at his same level, his memories of SAO continued to soar through his mind. They occupied his world, and made up his life by now. Most of all he just wanted to be with Asuna again. Right now no matter what he told himself, even if he didn't know it that was what he truly wanted.


	3. The Masked Man: Ch3

Chapter 3

Three months had passed since the start of Forsaken Heavens online. Surprisingly the first territory of the game had already been cleared. This new territory proved to be stone filled in appearance. Mostly barren and large boulders everywhere. Out in the waste land an orange haired girl fought alone against the mobs here. Her light weight blade danced through the air at the mob, not allowing it a chance to either learn he attack pattern or to defend itself. The Roller Guard, a bug looking creature with a hard outer shell on its back shrieked ear shattering cries as the girl's blade repeatedly pierced its softened belly.

Once it did the orange haired girl gave a quick glance around. When she saw that no more of the mobs were around she went to go searching for more. She needed to level up quickly if she was going to survive. She checked the stats on her Iron rapier that she wielded. Its durability was good but the weapons hp was low now. She was going to have to repair it soon; luckily she bought a few repair gems before going out. She re-sheathed the blade, and took out a water bottle. Her thirst meter was getting empty, and if a player let it empty out, their health would drain till either they drank something or they died. Another killer factor she had found out in this game, it was the same way with that hunger bar.

After taking a few sips of the water, she re clipped the bottle to her side clip and continued to walk through the barren wasteland that the second territory; known as Truskah, proved to be. Her eyes skimmed the horizon which seemed to move and writhe from the heat distortion. Her heavy steps, exhausted from the heat, kept dragging her on despite their protest. It seemed that the longer she stayed out here the more the risk of death increased.

"Why did that guy have to make the second territory a blasted desert?" She asked herself just before taking another swig of the water clipped to her side.

She could hear a distant tremor, and it seemed to get louder. As the girl turned around she could see that there was a team of three people arriving toward her position. Each one rode on top of an Iron Shell Beetle, which is one of the higher up mobs for this area, which also had the ability to be tamed by a beast tamer. These beetles were large and armed with six sharp talon armed legs. They had a hard metallic shell and the small multi-lensed eyes. They're horns were thick like tree branches and sharp enough to skewer a person in a flash.

The girl placed her hand on the hilt of her blade, just in case these people were going to be hostile. Meanwhile she was trying to formulate a plan of escape in her mind. The ground tremored even more as the creatures approached. Then with a sharp command from the leading player the three of them stopped. The lead player tried to calm his Iron Shelled Beetle, which was riled up on adrenaline. Once the rider calmed it down he dismounted off of his beetle.

The rider wore thin leather armor right now, which was dyed purple. He had sand colored hair, which was straight and extended only an inch past his ears. It was accompanied by electric blue eyes which glittered like gem stones. The person put on a cheerful smile, and put his hands up to show that he came in peace. One his back was a sword and shield, but however the sword had a longer blade, which meant it was an Iron Claymore.

"Hello there, we come in peace so no need to worry about pking," he said.

The girl relaxed a little bit, but she still kept her hand at her side just in case this was a deception.

"The name is Ashbrooke; and I had recently founded a guild. We are looking for recruits," he explained, "We heard that you were experience in guilds and would make a good member."

"How can I trust you?" the girl asked.

"Well, a person with your credentials would be useful; it would be stupid to kill you off. It would be much wiser to have you join us. Safety in numbers right?" Ashbrooke explained.

This person's reasoning's were sound and logical. Also her past experience would be useful, but also past experience told her to be careful of whom she hangs around with. The last time she was in a guild, it didn't end up too well. But however this person was around her age, and he looked innocent enough. In fact there could be no way that this person was Hysteria in disguise.

A small window appeared and it posed a question. There question sat in her mind for a little while as she thought it over.

"The guild 'Templers of the Night Sky' is requesting you to join them! Do you accept?" it read.

"If you don't want to join, we understand," Ashbrooke said.

The girl reached out with her hand, hesitant at first, and originally hovering her finger over the deny button. But then she quickly switched over and was about to press the accept button.

"One condition, I can leave the guild whenever I want, no exceptions," she said.

"Understandable, and acceptable terms," Ashbrooke said with a charming smile on his face.

The girl pressed the accept button, and immediately her stats change to say that she was now in the guild "Templars of the Night Sky", and she was given the rank of lieutenant, which she noticed wasn't the lowest rank, but it wasn't close to being a high official in the guild.

"I hope that you understand why I can't put you in a high position of power immediately, if I did the other members would get jealous. But if you complete missions , I'm sure you'll quickly rise in the ranks," Ashbrooke assured.

"I understand," the girl replied.

"Well then, welcome to The Templers of the Night Sky, Asuna."

End of Episode 1


	4. Blood Moon: Ch1

Sword Art Online

Forsaken Heavens

E2: Blood Moon

Chapter 1

A blade swooshed through the air and sliced through the air and split the shadow boar in two. Immediately the system gave a message of congratulations and showing the player what they won.

"Congratulations Leafa! You won 456 exp, and 120 Lucin," the box said.

Lucin was the currency in this game, which for a creature in the twenty sixth territory, this was pathetic in what it awarded. These shadow boars where scattered everywhere, with their ugly faces and they're ten knurled tusk each. The large black colored boars left a trail of black smoke behind them. Leafa pushed back her black hair. She originally chose this username to fit with the race of fairies she chooses in Alfheim Online, but the name didn't really fit here real image just so much. Maybe she could get her hair redone once she got free time.

Shortly after the game had started, she joined up with a guild called, "Altrea Militia," which apparently Altrea is the name of the land in this game. Right now they were on training exercises, Leafa's squad was being lead into training by the guilds third in command, Yukato. A silent and skeptic person, who was strict in the guild codes, Yukato stood a little off to the side, dressed in a cloak that was forest green in color. He had the hood up over his naturally brown hair, and his green eyes peered out as he inspected how this squad was doing.

Apparently over the past six months, seven guilds raised to power above all the rest. The strongest one at the moment is "The Templers of the Night Sky," which already has thousands of members at its disposal. Then the next runner up is a tie between "Altrea Militia" and "Fire Spitters United". Then under them, it's a constant struggle between the guilds known as "727", "Doomsday Deities", "Avalanche", and "The Umbral Assembly". There are more guilds, but those seven were the most powerful.

So Leafa considered herself lucky that she got into Altrea Militia. She was in a powerful guild and thus she wouldn't be killed off, or at least not as soon anyways. However Leafa still spends most of her free time searching for Kazuto, or known as Kirito in game. However, she has yet to find him. Leaf figures that Kirito is probably still going solo. Since he always seems to do that.

"Alright, that's enough for today! Once we get back to the guild hall, you can spend the rest of the day however you like! As long as you don't die!" Yukato announced as he turned to head back to the main city of Faerfield. The other players either started heading back or stayed to finish up the enemy. Leafa however decided to head off toward the city.

First thing once she got to Faerfield, she immediately went to the barber and had her hair customized, to a style she was more familiar with. Her hair dyed blonde and now done up in a bun, Leafa exited the barbers shop. Now she had the rest of the day off, and she wasn't sure what to do. She could always try to look for Kirito again. That was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment. But the only problem with that is that she had searched this city many times over.

However today could be the day that she finds Kirito so she couldn't give up just yet. Leafa started strolling down Tribunal Ave. which was one of the main streets of Faerfield. As she walked around, Leafa took special care to looking at people's faces, seeing if any of them were Kirito. There were friends walking together and even couples. People betting on duals and drinking their hearts out at the virtual pubs that were scattered through the city, they were enjoying life while they still had it. However Leafa told herself that she would not rest, not till she at least found somebody she recognized.

Hours passed as Leafa scoured the city in search, and soon it was getting to be dark out. She probably should get heading to the guild barracks soon. Leafa looked up at the night sky and stared in awe at the full moon and the detail that this game possessed. It in fact looked even larger and better then the real moon itself. The stars that surrounded it twinkled like gems in the skies and even with all the light for the city, they were still clearly visible. Truly the night proved to be the best time of the games mechanics. It made it seem like you really were in heaven.

A message now appeared in the sky above the city. It read "Event!" and was visible from every part of the city. 

"Hello players," The voice of Hysteria rang through the sky, " There is going to be an event happening in the city of Faerfield that will last from now till the first ray of light at 5:30 am. Now let "The Moon of the Minotaur begin!"

After the sign appeared in the sky there was an eerie silence from everyone. There were numerous jolts that struck the earth in various parts of the city. Also one struck right in the plaza where Leafa was standing. After the smoke cleared it was visible that there was a large armored half man half bull creature standing in front of them. In its hand it held a large spiked mace made from bones. With a loud terrible roar it started it's attack and flailed its mace around, hitting a few players causing them to disperse into a cloud of digital fragments as they died.

People started running for their lives, while others took up arms to fight the beast, most failed and paid for it with their lives. Leafa however on sight began to flee, for she knee that she was nowhere close enough in stats to fight the beast. However the beast had locked it's sights on her and started to pursue only to stop when it go hit in the eye with an arrow.

Angered the Minotaur turned toward it's assailant, which was a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, riding on the back of an Alpha Boar; which essentially looked like a shadow boar except larger and more normal looking when it came to fur color. Leafa recognized this as General Nyles of the Templers of the Night Sky. Nyles also had a few other archers with him, which rode on similar mounts.

"Keep firing, don't let it get close to you!" Nyles ordered.

As The beast made its way toward the group of soldiers. Leafa caught notice of something. The moon, it had changed color. It went from its pure white to red, the color of blood.


	5. Blood Moon: Ch2

Blood Moon

Chapter 2

As the large Minotaurs rampaged through the city, Leafa ran for cover. She figured it was best to stay inside the small alleys that were too small for the bulky monsters to walk through. The smell of smoke filled the air, for the Minotaurs must have knocked over a lamp and started a fire. For also the sky was filled with the orange hazy glow from flames. Leafa quickly took a look around and saw that the fire wasn't nearby. With a breath of relief Leafa sat down next to a pile of crates, first adjusting her prairie tunic so that it didn't get bunched up as she sat.

People soon started to take notice that the Minotaurs ignored the small alleyways, people started to be drawn to it and in no time Leafa had the company of other players who were in the city at the time.

"Leafa!" a youthful voice cried out.

As Leafa looked toward the origin of the sound, she noticed a small black haired girl running toward her with a large grin on her face.

"Yui?" Leafa said in surprise before she got a big hug from the young girl.

"I missed you, Leafa-Chan!" Yui exclaimed.

"Wait; is your father with you?" Leafa asked.

She figured that if Yui was here then Kirito would have to be close by, for she knew that Kazuto had Yui saved into his personal data. Also Leafa doubted that Kirito would leave Yui on her own to fend for herself. Leafa got this confirmation when the grey eyed girl gave her a nod.

"Daddy is out fighting the bad guys right now, He told me to find a safe spot," Yui informed.

Leafa stood up, for if Kirito was out there she needed to help him. After telling Yui to stay there, she ran out of the alley way. Hoping that she wasn't making a mistake, Leafa took note of the surroundings here so that she could come back later.

Looking around Leafa searched for Kirito, looking at all the faces that were nearby. Most of them were members of the Templers of the Night Sky, some were from the Altrea Militia, and remaining ones were either smaller guilds or solo players. However Leafa couldn't see Kirito among them. She ran a little further in distance hoping that Kirito didn't meet his demise. However Leafa noticed what appeared to be someone standing on one of the roof tops. It wasn't hard to guess who it was because of their unique look, and the fact that the Minotaurs ignored him completely.

"Hysteria!" Leafa said recognizing the masked man himself.

He was standing nearby watching the chaos that was caused by his own hand. Now Leafa knew Kirito's most likely position. He was probably trying to reach Hysteria! Probably hoping he could end this right now. Thus Leafa sprinted off in that direction, running as fast as she could. It seemed that Hysteria was situated near the central plaza, which was where Leafa was heading.

When she arrived in the Plaza itself, she could see that several of the minotaurs were here fighting large groups of people. However a minotaur that was much nastier looking and decorated with human bones for jewelry, that there was only one person was fighting it. This person was wearing a short black coat, and lightly armored greaves. His hair was straight and black.

"Kirito! I'm coming to help you!" Leafa said.

Charging at full speed, Leafa Equipped her Nodachi, as she sped toward the creature which was named "Arc Minotaur" that stood in front of Kirito's slashing blades. Leafa being thrilled that she had finally found Kirito after months of searching now felt a surge of energy caused by the need to help Kirito. Charging up Leafa let out a force full jab at the Arc-Minotaur's leg. There was so much energy put into the attack that it even caused the Arc-Minotaur to briefly stumble from the impact.

"Leafa?" Kirito said in surprise as he dodged the monsters flailing fist.

"Don't talk, just fight for now!" Leafa replied as she slashed at the monsters leg.

Kirito grinned, he could do that. Running toward the monster he built up speed and his powerful legs pushed off from the ground and flew him into the air. As he sailed through the air he slashed furiously at the beast. Leafa however keep slashing at its ankles, hoping to prove as a distraction to prevent it from attacking Kirito.

Yet despite Leafa's efforts the Arc-minotaur was swinging to take out Kirito. But to her everything seemed to move in slow motion, even her own body. As the monster's fist slowly head toward Kirito, Leafa knew that it was all over. These monster where one hit killed when it came to they're attacks on players. Once that fist hits Kirito, he will lose all of his hp and die. Leafa could barely think of life would be like without him.

Then there was a thud sound and Kirito was dragged to the ground. But yet the monster hadn't made contact yet. There were a few more thudding sounds, and Leafa looked to see where they were coming from. Then Leafa saw it, there were arrows hitting the Arc-minotaur. The arrows pierced its eyes thus disabling its sight. Thus it couldn't avoid the arrows and it soon the arrows completely covered the monster. Which then the monster let out a shriek and died.

Turning to Kirito she saw that there was a similar arrow in his leg, except this arrow had a cord tied to it. It did injure him, but it had also saved his life. The arrow was used to pull Kirito out of the way from the creatures attack. Leafa couldn't help it, she thought that she was going to lose Kirito but at the last second he was saved.

"I'm sorry my friend, but it was either that or you would have died," the cheerful voice of Nyles said.

The archer walked toward them with his bow in his hands. His long curly blonde hair brushed to the sides and his turquoise eyes. He was followed by some of his arching team.

"We wouldn't want to lose another soul today," Nyles said.

Immediately Yukato appeared, Leafa was surprised at first to see him, but then remembered that she kind of seen him gathering injured people and bringing them to safety.

"Any more injured?" Yukato asked.

"Just this one," Nyles said.

Yukato gave a nod and head toward Kirito so that he can bring Kirito to safety. However Kirito held up his hand to tell Yukato to stop. Then he pulled the air out of his own leg and threw it aside. Kirito had to use all his strength to stand up, but he was able to.

"I have something I must do first," he said.


	6. Blood Moon: CH3

Blood Moon

Chapter 3

As Kirito stood he could feel the pain shoot through his leg. The pain was another feature of this game that wasn't in SAO. However he decided to ignore it. Hysteria was on the building nearby and Kirito was determined to end this now. Kirito turned and ran with all his might toward the building. He did his best to ignore the shooting pain, even as he pushed himself into the air and jumped from wall to wall until he landed on top of the roof.

The tile roof was hard to stay balanced on but soon Kirito had gotten himself together. Hysteria turned his head and the eyes hidden behind the mask scanned Kirito. The masked man turned to Kirito and gave out a chuckle when he noticed who it was.

"Why hello Kirito, is there something you want to discuss? Or is it that you want to kill me?" Hysteria asked.

"I'm going to kill you, and end this now," Kirito said equipping his sword.

"You really think you will be able to do so?" Hysteria questioned.

At that moment Kirito launch forward, building up all his strength into this attack he swung his arm toward the merciless power hungry Hysteria. Kirito swung with so much strength that he could feel it all collect within the blade he wielded, waiting to take its anger out on whom ever it contacts. But right as Kirito's blade was about to make contact, something stopped it.

At that moment a transparent wall had erected itself from nowhere. It only had a faint blue hue to its presence, and it swirled around like as if it was a fluid. This was a phenomenon that was made with the sole purpose of protecting its master and creator. The intelligence that it had was just above none, only enough for it to complete its task.

"As you can see I am protected by a static field. Although you may also call it a force field. I made sure that no free thinkers like you can harm me," Hysteria explained.

"Well I have to try!" Kirito Exclaimed in frustration.

Kirito lunged forward yet again and swung at Hysteria, only to have his blade redirected by the force field. However Kirito was not going to give up yet, he'll do whatever he can to end this game. Swinging again and again Kirito's blade sparked against the force field, draining the hit points that his sword had, however Kirito wasn't about to stop now.

As the blade whirled through the air just to bounce off of Hysteria's field, however to Kirito it would not matter. He kept slashing over and over again. The Blue Force field flickering with each force filled strike. Kirito let rage fill his soul. Thinking about what happened in SAO, and how he wasn't going to let that happen again. Especially if it was cause by a man with only the intention of feeling power and control. To Kirito anyone who would do such a thing was abusing their power. Kirito especially didn't like people who abused their power.

Kirito could also see the relaxed stance that Hysteria had on him, it was too relax for Kirito's liking, which only made the midnight haired player even more wrathful at the cause in front of him. Kirito swung his blade, striking the shield quicker and quicker letting no time in between for anything to possibly interfere. His rage called him to reach Hysteria, it called out to Kirito to skewer the man's throat. He wanted to pierce the man's flesh; he hoped to see the man die.

Kirito let his rage take full control, thinking of nothing but the death he wanted to inflict. His mind void of everything besides rage. He had no care in the world at this moment; he just wanted to end this right here, right now. The adrenaline masked over the pain and strain on Kirito's muscles as he had been striking for so long. Which he saw seemed amusing to the masked terrorist in front of him. However Kirito was not about to let him enjoy this amusement.

However something unexpected happened. When Kirito's blade hit Hysteria's force field for probably the six thousandth time, the force field busted into a bunch of small shards. Shards of solid energy which faded into the air. Plus Hysteria had actually grabbed hold of Kirito's blade between his pointer and middle fingers. Hysteria's fingers glowed as the had contact with the blade, and Kirito was unable to pull it from the spot Hysteria held it.

"I'm surprised Kirito! Really I am, that was supposed to be invincible, yet you managed to break it. I guess I'll have to fix that now," hysteria applauded in comment, "However you should give up, because I wouldn't want to be forced to kill you so early in the game my friend."

Kirito tried to pull his sword back, but Hysteria had a firmer grip on it with only two fingers then what Kirito had with both his hands, obviously the game was assisting Hysteria to complete this feat. Then with a flick of the wrist, Hysteria was able to fling the sword aside. Kirito watched as he saw his sword stab into the stone walk way below, almost hitting a person in the head. Then with a single push, Hysteria sent Kirito flying back.

Kirito grunted as his back hit the clay tiled roof top and slid, knocking tiles off and sending dust in the air. Kirito could feel the burn and pain as the many tiles pelted his back. Then with a large thud he hit the side of one of the chimneys on the building. In the top left of Kirito's field of vision, he could see his hit points draining rapidly, only just to stop just right before it hit empty. Kirito's hp literally was only one, leaving him to be killed by anything, even something as simple as tripping.

Kirito wanted to get back up, but his strength was next to nothing at this point. But even if he had, he would not have been able to exact vengeance on Hysteria. For at that moment, rays of light popped up over the horizon. Seeing this, Hysteria kept his word and dismissed all the minotaurs just before teleporting away himself. Kirito was left alone on the roof top, looking at where his enemy was standing not just five seconds ago.

A message appeared in the air, it was the battle status board. On it the board will read how many enemies were slain, how many players died, and what the survivors would get. There were only five Minotaurs eliminated, but a staggering fifty three players had died. A number bigger than any fatality that Kirito encountered in any single battle during SAO, and to think that this was just a special event. The survivors would be healed instantly to full heal, and each will get five thousand Lucin for each Minotaur defeated, which wasn't too bad. Then the people who had beaten the Arch Minotaur would receive a bulls tooth. Which seemed to be a rare item.

Kirito looked up at the message in the sky, mesmerized by its appearance. His mind spaced out as he stared at it. The havoc that was brought about on these people, and all of it was just for some money and a rare item. Since Kirito had a part in fighting the Arch minotaur, he also had received a Bulls tooth. Kirito could see in the corner of his vision that his hit points slowly refilled. Also he probably would have the money that it promised also. One thing about Hysteria was that he always kept his word, even though he had a twisted mind.

"Kirito!" Leafa's voice called out from a nearby source.

Leafa was running across the roof top following the trail of destruction that was left behind, Leafa crouched by Kirito's side, tears filled her eyes.

"Idiot! What do you think you were doing? What if he decided to kill you right there?" Leafa said with her upset voice.

"I thought I could end it now," Kirito replied as he tried standing up.

"What would I do ever do if you had died?" Leafa asked.

An interface popped up in front of Leafa, she looked at the text carefully. "Kirito wants to be your friend, add to friend list?" was the simple message it said. Of course Leafa pressed the accept button.

"Well then I'm going to have to make sure I don't die then. But if I do, I would like you to avenge me," Kirito said.

"WHY would you say that now?!" Leafa screamed out, "are you trying to upset me?"

"No, um that's not what I meant to do, how about we go retrieve Yui and go get a bite to eat," Kirito proposed sheepishly.

-End-


	7. The Templars Code: Ch1

Sword Art Online

Forsaken Heavens

E3: The Templars Code

Asuna's orange eyes skimmed the perimeter of the immediate area, looking for oncoming trouble or allies. This was her given job for the venture till they reach the dungeon. Clad in the electric purple colored uniform which was a little tight fitting on her figure, It came with white knee high boots and some matching fingerless gloves, the top for her armor had shorter sleeves however she had choose that along with the skirt she had. There were several plates of armor, for example shoulder pads, breast plate, and some leg pads. Even though there wasn't much in defense, the whole reason Asuna picked this variant of the uniform was because if allowed for the most movement capability and allowed her to move swiftly.

Asuna could see a small group of boars coming their way; the riders could easily be identified. It was General Nyles and a few of his squad members. It's was likely that he had to report something to Chief General Ashbrooke, who was currently the person leading this group to the dungeon, and the guilds founder. Asuna stepped down from the boulder in which she stood, weaving through the group of soldiers she made her way to the sandy haired leader up front.

"Chief General Ashbrooke!" Asuna said to announce that she needed his attention.

"What is Lieutenant Asuna?" Ashbrooke questioned.

"General Nyles is approaching with his squadron," Asuna reported.

"HALT!" Ashbrooke called out at the top of his lungs.

The group of soldiers that had be marching now stopped, Ashbrooke turned and walked in the direction in which Nyles was arriving. Then with a sliding halt, Nyles stopped his boar right in front of Ashbrooke. Asuna noticed that some of Nyles arrows were missing from his quiver.

"We are back from looking for raiding companions in Faerfield," Nyles informed.

"What are your results?" Ashbrooke questioned.

"We have recruited several people, some of them are from other guilds," Nyles reported, "however we have seen tragedy. For Faerfield was attacked by minotaurs. Fifty three have died in the attack."

Ashbrooke had a rather grim expression on his face, as if he was trying to hide a burning anger inside. However he knew he had to uphold his integrity for the sake of the other soldiers. With a sigh of grief he turned to the others.

"Fellow soldiers! We have just received news of an attack on faerfield. Fifty three people have died, Nyles will have more information. If you have lost someone you know, you will be able to grieve till we get to the battle area. But we need to end this as quickly as possible, in order to stop this kind of massacre. We will rest here for the time being," Ashbrooke announced to the assembly.

As people started to rest, Asuna felt the immediate need to go up to the general who had been at the scene of the attack. She approached Nyles quickly and stood firmly in front of him.

"I need to know who died, please I need to know!" she said trying to hold her composure.

Nyles nodded as he went into his inventory and equipped a scroll, in this scroll there was a list of the names of those who had died. Nyles put the list on a nearby crate to act as a table.

"Most of them were solo players, however if you have lost someone you have known, allow me to express my deepest condolences," Nyles said as Asuna skimmed the list.

As she did so there were certain names in mind which she had hoped to never see on the list. She keep going down the columns of unfamiliar names. Only to find out that's all it was to her. A list of unfamiliar names. Though it was a relief to her, probably some unlucky person in the growing line behind her would have a friend on that list, a friend they would have lost both in this world and in the real one too. She knew all too well what that feels like, to lose a close friend.

Asuna took a step back as she reproached Ashbrooke and his Vice General Westier. Ashbrooke barely looked over when she approached.

"Did you lose someone you know?" he asked.

"No," Asuna replied.

"Good, because we need some of our strongest members to keep a straight mind, and hopefully you'll meet some of your comrades when we meet up with the other raiders," Ashbrooke said

Asuna hoped for that also, because she longed to see her friends again, but most of all she was hoping to see Kirito again. For since this game has started she hadn't seen him once, and she was worried for his well-being. For she cannot imagine what life would be like without him, for if he had died then she would feel like her own life would not have any meaning.

"Ashbrooke, we should continue to the rendezvous point, the others will be expecting us," Westier suggested.

Ashbrooke gave a nod and Westier went to give the signal. After the signal horn was blasted, people started to get up and move once more. Ashbrooke also stood erect, but instead of continuing on the path, he turned to Asuna.

"Do you know where we're going Asuna?" Ashbrooke asked her, testing her knowledge.

Asuna shook her head, nobody told her as much for right now she was just a lieutenant. Not high enough rank to be in any of the raiding conferences. Therefore she had no knowledge of where they were going, or the boss they were going to fight. This was something she was not used to, since she rose ranks in the Knights of the Blood Oath, so quickly she was accustomed to being at all the meetings. Sometimes she had even forgot she wasn't supposed to be at the meeting and even went into some of them just to be told that she was not authorized to be there.

"We are heading to the Labyrinth Tree, the Dungeon of this Territory, and supposedly the bosses are named Tairas, Kairas, Meiras," Ashbrooke informed her.

"There's three?" Asuna questioned.

Ashbrooke nodded, for it was the grim truth. Now Asuna wondered how much they will be able defeat these three bosses. Because chances are they would be fighting them all at the same time. However they most likely would have some special powers of some sort. Such was expected from the masked man who revealed himself as Hysteria. It was always a wonder to know what sick and twisted thing he would think of next. She could remember that in territory four, there were large plant creatures that had barbed tongues in which they would impale you on. A method that looked gruesome and disturbing.

However she had no time to speculate, for now everyone else was on the move. Heading to the location where they will meet up with the others. Asuna only hoped that she will meet up with Kirito there.


	8. The Templars Code: CH2

Chapter 2

Kirito and Leafa waited among others in a small fielded area right in front of the Labyrinth Tree. The Dungeon for this territory. There was various people there, some from the larger guilds and a lot of solo players including himself. However Kirito was still tired from not being able to sleep last night, due to the special event set in place by Hysteria. Also one of the Generals to the leading Guild had seen Kirito and Leafa's skill in battle and invited them in the raiding party they were going to have. That is how they both ended up here.

Soon in the distance both Kirito and Leafa could see a large group of people in Royal Violet colored armor, with gold and white highlights. It was like a huge army, one that appeared larger than anything Kirito had seen from the Knights of Blood. Which told him that they were serious about beating this game as quickly as possible. However Kirito, noticed that there was a familiar face in the front.

A boy with sand colored hair and turquoise eyes, Kirito immediately recognized him. It was the boy he met at the start of FHO, Ashbrooke was his name. Kirito remembered how Ashbrooke expressed how he was hoping to become a guild leader, and it appears that his wish had come true. The only thing that really surprised Kirito was the enormity of the boy's success.

Kirito took note of Ashbrooke's armament. The boy was equipped, with a Claymore along with a shield that was similarly colored to his armor. It was an obvious choice in a game where you could die for real, the shield would protect him from taking damage while he could strike with the highly damaging claymore. That's considering if the boy had increased his strength enough to the point where he could wield the heavy claymore single handed. For if that skill had not been attained then having such a combination of equipment would be less than useful.

Kirito then noticed another familiar face. It was the orange eyes, that he had taken comfort in so much. The eyes that warmed his heart every time he gazed upon them. The orange hair that stood out like a fire. It was Asuna! Kirito could see that Asuna noticed him, and her eyes were instantly in tears of joy. However she didn't leave her position, which was most likely because of guild ordinance. If she didn't have a position to maintain, Kirito knew that Asuna would immediately run over to him and embrace him.

Ashbrooke and another man who Kirito had no knowledge of stepped forward. Now in the center of the clearing Ashbrooke had everyone's attention. Everyone was focused on him. He stood with vigor in him, and had the look of determination. He gave off the vibe of being a powerful leader. It was amazing how much charisma he had just from that.

"Hello fellow raiders!" He started, "We are gathered here to defeat the bosses Tairas, Kairas, and Meiras who lie in the depths of that dungeon!"

Ashbrooke had pointed to the Labyrinth Tree as he mentioned the three monsters inside. It was somewhat a surprise to Kirito to learn that there were three of the monsters that made up the boss for this dungeon.

"We are also here because we know of the pressing need to beat this game… no not game, this war!" Ashbrooke continued on, "The war that will tell everyone that they can't just slaughter people for their own enjoyment! A war that we must win as quickly as possible!" People cheered in agreement to Ashbrooke's speech.

Now people started pairing off with who they have been assigned to work with. Which for Kirito and Leafa that was a squadron led by a Commander Lyst. Which didn't take long to find, for all Kirito had to do was ask one person and they were able to point him out. This Commander though being of a different Squadron then the one Asuna was assigned to, which was a bit disappointing.

Lyst was older than most players, being in his forties, he had a shaved head which gleamed in the sunlight. Though Kirito and Lyst barely got to exchange words before heading into the dungeon Kirito took note of that he was a respectable man. One that had a large sense of reason and many years of experience behind him, probably from another VRMMO.

It didn't take long however to reach the boss door, for this dungeon was already mapped out to that point. The heavy doors opened and as soon as they did a rift was seen on the other side. Almost immediately the whole group of people was teleported to the boss room. Which from where they started was a circular room with three off shooting halls from it.

It was quiet, a bit too quiet for Kirito's liking. He readied the blade in which he had on him, which was nothing more than a generic steel blade. The silence was Eerie, and bone chilling, it made you wonder what was going to come. However it wasn't what was expected.

The whole group was startled by the sound of clapping hands. Kirito turned and saw what everyone else saw before them. It was none other than Hysteria levitating in midair above one of the massive passages. He floated there as if h were standing on a surface which was invisible to everyone else. His clapping gave a hint of mockery.

"Well done, well done!" Hysteria said.

However even though he seemed to be congratulating them, nobody felt like taking that as a compliment.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Lyst asked to himself out loud.

"Oh, I just noticed how big of a group you have to beat three monsters. Then I thought to myself, 'That simply will not do! Cause you will defeat them too easily' and you see, if it's too easy then it gets boring," Hysteria said.

Kirito gave a grunt of annoyance at this man's ego. How he thinks he can do whatever he pleases. Although he may have the ability to do a lot, that didn't mean he could mess with them just for amusement.

"I have decided that I'm gonna make this a little more… Thrilling!" Hysteria said as he swiped his hand and an interface opened up.

Hysteria put in a few lines of code into the interface, moving his hand so fast that it looked unnatural. He pressed the execute command button. Immediately a bunch of the players let out a scream of pain just before bursting into the bits of stray data. Soon it settled in and everyone knew what happened. Hysteria had killed all those people with a single command.

"There that should definatly make things more interesting!" Hysteria said giving out a laugh.


	9. The Templars Code: CH3

Chapter 3

Few people were left. Hysteria just used a command to randomly eliminate ninty percent of the raiding party. A trick that Kayaba never did. It was an act of unruly sadism. There was nobody that was sane who could enjoy the slaughter of others so much. But the real question was why he was doing this in the first place, how did he reprogram the Amusphere without being in each person's room? It made no sense, the Amusphere was designed to prevent this sort of thing from happening, and yet here it was happening all over again. Like as if it was some sick contest to see who can use virtual realities to slaughter the most people.

"Now that's more like it," Hysteria said regaining Kirito's attention, "Now you may continue ur raid!"

Hysteria disappeared in his normal fashion by a flash of light. Leaving the room silent as each of them waited for the bosses to appear. However the silence was soon broken by none other then the ead guild's leader Ashbrooke himself.

"We're gonna need to reorganize, it seems that there is just enough of us to go six on one with the bosses," Ashbrooke said, " which hopefully that will be plenty of us."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. To what Ashbrooke was saying. Every instruction that he gave sank in. Then he reassigned everyone to unit commanders. The three were Ashbrooke himself, Yukato from the Altrea Militia, and Commander Lyst. Kirito was assigned to Lyst still, while Leafa was assigned to work with Yukato from her own guild, and Asuna worked along with Ashbrooke. Not really Kirito's favorite choice but it's not like he could argue, for if this kid had so much success up till now he must be good with his tactical stratigies.

"Alright, now we're organized, when do you think that the bosses will show up?" asked Daiska a mercenary hired for the raid.

"They already showed up, they're waiting for us in the labyrinth," Yukato said in his harsh tone.

"It would seem that assumption is correct, seeing how these doors have been open the entire time," Ashbrooke said pointing to the three doorways.

"They want us to come in for them so that they can trap us," Kirito figured.

"then we will have to stay on our toes and be ready to defend ourselves," Lyst said.

The three groups separated from eachother and each headed their own separate way. Into the dark maze in front of them. In search for the triplet wraiths Tairas, Kairas, and Meiras. Kirito followed Lyst down the hall in which they were closest to. Whenever they made it to an intersection Lyst would choose which ever direction that would keep him on the outside walls. Considering that they started from the center that will be the likely choice to help them get further out. There was a mini map in the corner of Kirito's vision which seemed to show the immediate surrounding area, but once it got so far away from his avatar it would become hidden on the mini map again.

"The map seems to be covered with a fog of war!" Kirito said to Commander Lyst as they ran.

"Apparently this mad man likes to keep us guessing" Lyst said smirking.

An unearthly shriek was heard in the distance, echoing off the stone walls. It sent chills down the spine of any who heard it. The voice sounded for just a few moments before fadeing to silence again. If you listened hard enough u could hear the clanging of weapons.

"sounds like one of the other teams found they're target," one soldier said.

"Either that or the beast found its target," Lyst said.

It was a grim truth, depending on who saw who first determines the advantage here. Yet they didn't have much time to ponder over the thought for they had to continue the search. The group continued moving. The sound of their footsteps tapping the floor over and over again. However Kirito's mind lingered away to thoughts of Asuna and Leafa.

Would they be okay? Which one of them encountered the beast? Honestly Kirito felt that Asuna might be better equipped for this situation because of her fast reflexes. Leafa although being fast, didn't have as high stats right now as Kirito or Asuna, and might not fare as easily against these things. However Kirito did get to see the skill level of most of the ones assigned to Leafa's group just now. Most of them we're pretty high, so at least he had ease of heart that she could be safe around them.

The group reached a dead end, which usually in mazes with monsters roaming the halls it was not good to reach dead end. Kirito also had a feeling of being watched, his eyes gazed about the space as the members started turning around to continue they're search. The only thing that seemed weird to Kirito was the fact that there was a statue on the wall that looked kind of grim. Other than that there was nothing in the space.

However whenever Kirito gazed upon the stone alter mounted at the end of the space he had a sense of dread. Even though there was other alters just like this that he had seen when passing the other dead ends along the way. This was the only one that gave him an un-easy feeling.

"Kirito lets go," Lyst said.

Kirito ignored Lyst, slowly walking toward the alter in which gave him his dread. The others called out for him to return to the group, however he didn't hear them anymore. Something about this alter was different from the rest, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"This statue, I feel like its staring at me, like it wants to kill me," Kirito said.

"Come on Kirito, they all look the same, from their stone bodies to their stone eyes. Lets keep looking," Rewin, one of the soldiers said.

Stone eyes that was it! The other statues had eyes completely of stone, but this one has Onyx for the pupils of the monsters eyes, it was barely noticeable because of how little of the creature's eye you could see. But this one was different. Kirito lifted his blade in the air and stabbed it straight into the statues head.

As he done so an ear shattering screech of pain sounded in the air. So much that the room seemed to quake by the creatures call of pain. The onyx gemstones disappeared and were replaced with regular stone. The screeching now came from above, where when Kirito looked, he saw a Reptilian looking monster flying about screaming in pain. It had two arms and no legs, or wings. In fact in looked like the ghostly remains of an ancient monster.

The creature's health bar appeared, showing that it already had damage to its health. The name that appeared next to the meter was Kairas. The creatures red eyes blazed in fury at the ones who had injured it.

"Remember what the code says men, Fight together, and don't leave anyone behind!" Lyst said rallying his troops to fight as one unit.

Kairas let out another roar before shooting barbs out of his mouth which headed toward each of them. Kirito's quick reflexes allowed him to block the barb with his blade, however soon enough he found out that the others weren't so lucky. For each of them got stuck with a barb. Which in itself had done no damage.

However red energy began flowing from the barbs to Kairas, and Kirito came to realize something. Kairas was draining their health. Lyst and the others tried pulling the barb out, but doing so just damaged them even more. The only way it seemed was to actually damage the creature.

Kirito ran toward Kairas with his blade fully drawn, he was gonna strike the beast in between the eyes. Jumping forward he pressed his foot against the wall and pushed off heading upwards, in a sense running up the wall. Once he was able to jump on the creature he pushed off with all his strength. Blade ready to impale the beast he seemed to move ever slowly toward the creature. That was until the creature's tail slapped him aside into the stone wall. The wall racking as his body broke its way in.

At that point Kairas had fully drained the mens health bars, resulting in their deaths. Kirito watched as all of them burst into stray data. At that moment he was starting to doubt if they could beat these bosses.


	10. Triplet Wraiths: Ch1

Triplet Wraiths

Chapter 1

Hurried footsteps ran through the stone clad hallways of the labyrinth in which was the main field of battle for the boss. The ghoul named Kairas followed quickly as Kirito ran. He needed to think of something to do, but nothing came to mind. There wasn't enough room in these hallways to fight the creature. Plus he had to dodge the barbs in which Kairas sot out for they drained your health. Kirito however found it easy to take random turns in order to prevent the boss from learning and predicting his movements.

Kirito noticed a red glow coming from behind him. A sign he now recognized all too well now. He jumped down an adjoining hallway just as the path he was on was engulfed in red flames. A highly damaging attack that he almost was killed earlier by when the beast first used it. Kairas is too difficult to fight alone. Yet bringing him towards the others could risk more casualties.

However Kirito needed the help and decided that the assistance would be better than not fighting the thing at all while it hunted him down. But where could he go, this whole place was maze and Kirito had no idea of where to go. So far he had just been wandering in random directions. Kirito was actually starting to get exhausted from all the running he had been doing, yet any stop in his steps that lasted too long would surely end in his death.

He continued running, although it was getting hard to breath. A part of the games realistic simulation, which made it somewhat burdensome. Kirito figured that now it would try to shoot it's barbs at him. Kirito made a quick turn just in time to see the barb coming for him and he blocked it with his blade, then after continuing in his flight.

Kirito made a right turn to see that it was a dead end. Without stopping he turned around and ran back under Kairas who attempted to crush him into the ground with its fist. Kirito now came around again to a different bend in which he turned. He had relieve because down the hall he saw a group of people walking the opposite direction. Some of them dressed in dark green, some in the royal colored armor, and one of them in normal garb. It was Leafa's group, which he recalled was lead by a guild captain named Yukato from the Altrea Militia.

"HEY! GUYS!" Kirito called out to them.

A few of them turned and looked at him who was running. Probably not to long afterward, Kairas turned the corner because he saw them readying their weapons. However even though they were prepared they didn't know the grim realities of this creatures power.

"Don't let its barbs hit you!" Kirito said as he approached.

An archer nocked his bow and fired at Kairas, hitting the creature straight in the chest and it screamed out in pain. As the archer kept firing the others got into battle formation. Kairas soon approached, furious with his monsters rage.

"You look like you were in a predicament," Yukato said to Kirito.

"You could say that" Kirito said as he turned to face the oncoming beast.

Kairas now flew above them and tried punching them into the ground again. Luckily it was an easy to see tactic and the group was able to dodge it. Those who didn't need to dodge such an attack took that chance to attack the beasts arm. Taking a considerable amount of damage out of its health. Kirito estimated that it now was missing an entire tenth of its health.

Kairas let out a shriek of fury, just before shooting down his barbs at the people below. Kirito just like he had always been doing, blocked the attack. However two others haven't been so lucky and Kairas started draining their health. The two soldiers tried pulling the barbs out but couldn't. It was stuck in place. It was happeing again. People who had been unlucky enough to get hit by the barbs themselves will be completely helpless till they died, nothing could stop it.

Kairas continued absorbing their energy, out of reach by any of the soldiers except for the archer. The archer who's arrows did far too little damage to stop Kairas from his syphoning. What were they going to do?

"How about we cut off it's supply?" Yukato said.

Yukato then turned and slashed out his blade at the two soldiers. Then there was the clatter of two pieces of barb falling to the ground. He had cut the tips off of the bars and Kirito immediately realized that Kairas could no longer syphon health from the two soldiers. So that's how you stop it from draining your health down to zero.

Kairas grew furious at the beings who had discovered how to fight against it's syphoning ability. In rage the creature swooped down and flew straight at them, ready to slash the players to pieces. However Kirito wasn't going to let this thing kill another person.

Running straight on toward Kairas full of energy and devotion Kirito jumped onto the creatures back. Slamming his sword into its head and dragging it along the length of the creatures back his blade cut through the creature's entire body. The creature shrieked in pain as the blade sliced it draining the health at an incredible rate.

Once Kirito had cut all the way through the creatures health had been completely drained. Kairas glowed red and then bursted into a downpour of light signifying the creatures death. A box show just above Kairas' spot which said "Kairas Defeated! Survivors health fully replenished." Just as the gui said, each of the players health was fully restored.

"Now lets finish this," Kirito said.


	11. Triplet Wraiths: Ch2

Chapter 2

Kirito and Leafa's group ran through the corridors in search of the group Asuna was paired with, which was lead by Guild leader Ashbrooke. Earlier Kirito had heard the roar of one of the creatures, and judging that Leafa's group wasn't fighting it, he figured that Asuna's group was the one to one of the other creatures. The group ran through the many corridors, trying to find the others.

Whenever they seemed lost however they just moved in the direction of the sounds of combat that could now be heard from the close proximity. As they approached the sounds got louder, up until they entered a room in which they saw the group. A creature with blue flame ike eyes flew in the air above. It looking exactly like Kairas except for the fact that any feature that was red on Kairas was blue on this one. The monsters information now appeared. This one was labeled as Tairas. And Tairas seemed to fly a bit closer to the ground so that it can have more direct attacks.

Kirito now joined the group and started fighting along Asuna and help her with blocking some of the attacks the creature whipped at them.

"Don't let the barbs hit you, they drain your Manna preventing you from doing large combos!" Asuna informed Kirito.

That was interesting Kirito thought as he blocked the attacks. Kairas drained your health, and Tairas drains your mana. That meant that each one drained a different thing to put you at certain disadvantages, thus making each battle difficult in different aspects.

"Got it," Kirito replied.

Tairas shot out multiple balls of blue fire which looked like it was homing in on each of the players on the field of battle. While most people had to dodge the attack, a few amount with shields just had to block it with the shield itself. That attack was soon followed by Tairas speeding up incredibly and slashing at the nearby players repeatedly. It took an effort to block it but Kirito was successfully able to do so.

While the monster lay close to the ground Kirito decided to lash at the creature and his blade took a small chunk out of the already dwindled health bar. Tairas then tried to slash him but Kirito jumped out of the way. However somebody wasn't so lucky. For the creature actually grabbed hold of the player and flew him high into the air. The player screamed as Tairas brought hi almost to the ceiling before letting him go.

People watched in horror as the player fell. Once he hit the ground there was a sicking crack heard and the player died. A new strategy that Kairas was unable to do in the smaller hallways.

"It never did that before!" Asuna said.

Tairas now shot his barbs out at the players, an attack Kirito found easy to block. But then it actually landed on the ground and swept its tail along the floor in order to knock people aside. Kirito was hit by the unexpected attack and was sent flying back a couple meters. Hitting the stone ground hard, and loseing about fifteen points of health from impact with the floor. Tairas supported himself on his two arms using them like legs, now charging across the room trampling people in his way. An experience which looked highly painful to those who got hit. Kirito stood up in pain and looked around. Asuna seemed okay, and had already recovered. However Leafa was critically low, and now Tairas was charging straight in her direction. Leafa only had about thirty five health left, and the attack would no doubt kill her. Kirito starting running toward Leafa as fast as he could.

As he grew closer so did Tairas, the horrible monsters pounding its way toward Leafa, who was growing weary from the amount of damage accumulated and the energy spent. Kirito tried to run faster so he could reach her in time. Because if he lost her, Kirito would not be able to live with that guilt. Kirito pushed forward with all of his strength, determined to reach Leafa first.

Tairas was right on top of her, just as his foot was about to come down on her. Kirito had dived and pushed her out of the way. Leaving him in the space where the creature's foot would land. Kirito felt the impact and the pressure land right on his back. It felt like as if an elephant was standing on him. As the weight continued downward Kirito could feel something cracking in his chest. His health dropping ever more. Now Kirito's health had dropped into the red zone.

Then the weight was lifted off of him, he was able to move and stand up. Tairas was still running around like a maniac people landing blows on it as it passed them. Kirito was critical in health. However he had no healing remedies on his character. That's when he noticed that his health started going up on his own.

"You really should keep healing items on you just in case if you do something like that," Asuna said as the healing crystal broke in her hands after being used.

"Thanks, but can you also heal Leafa?" Kirito asked.

Asuna gave a nod and headed over to Leafa to heal her. Kirito however was heading straight toward Tairas. He had a plan to take the creature out, and it involved getting ran over by it, or at least almost getting ran over. He headed into a spot where the creature was heading straight to him. Then Charging toward Tairas he readied his blade for the attack.

The distance grew smaller as the two approached, Tairas screeching and howling as it saw Kirito approach. Kirito could feel the pressure that was on him. The adrenaline that coursed through his body. Such realistic feelings, all simulated in this game, it was as if this was real. As if he was actually doing this.

Now that the creature was close enough Kirito dropped down and slid under Tairas, using his Iron blade to cut the creatures limb off as he past under, almost being crushed by the collapsing creature. Now since the creature was stuck on the ground unable to get back up, everyone who was able rushed at the creature and repeatedly struck at it. Lowering its health at a slow and constant rate.

Ashbrooke lifted his claymore in the air and plunged it into the creatures skull draining the last of it's health. Causing Tairas to burst into the stray data. A gui appeared in the air which announced that they have defeated Tairas, and their Manna had been refilled and boosted. The group decided to take a brief rest here and heal themselves.

"Did we win?" a mercenary asked.

"No, Kirito's group and Ashbrookes group both have encounterd a monster," Yukato said, "however my group hadn't seen any till Kirito brought one chasing him. So therefore there is one more out in that maze."

"Your kidding me! That thing was hard enough to beat, yet theres another one?" the mercenary complained.

"Yes it's true," Kirito announced.

"But this place is a maze, where are we gonna find the thing?" the mercenary questioned.

"I think I have an idea," Kirito continued, "possible its hiding where we all started."

"What are you crazy? I think we would have fought it already if that's true!" the mercenary complained still.

"In some games in order to fight a certain enemy you need to beat others first, maybe theres a similar thing here, maybe we can't fight the third till we have beaten the first two," Ashbrooke pointed out.

"That does make sense," Asuna added.

"Then we shall start by looking in the starting room, if the boss isn't there, then we shall look through the rest of this maze," Kirito said.


	12. Triplet Wraiths: Ch3

Chapter 3

The remaining group now had reached the entrance to the maze in which they started. The only place in which they actually thought that the last of the bosses would be hidden. Theyhad already defeated Kairas and Tairas, now only Meiras remained out of the triplet wraiths. Kairas had the ability to drain your health points in battle, and Tairas was able to drain your Manna preventing you from using magic based attacks or large combo attacks. Now Kirito only wondered what terrifying attributes this boss had.

This might have not have been so difficult if they had the original amount of players with them. However Hysteria's intervention made it harder by eliminating all but eighteen players. Five players were lost while fighting Kairas due to the barbs he used and a lack of knowledge on removing such things. Also one was lost during the battle with Tairas, because of the creatures tactics. When Kirito counted it in his mind he could count around fifty six dead just from this boss battle.

Such a figure was grim and hard to think about, honestly Kirito didn't like the fact that so many have died in one battle. Each time he thought about how many died in each battle, it just reminded him about Hysteria's sick mind. His sadistic attitude toward others. How Hysteria enjoyed the pain of others.

The group now stood in the center of the room waiting for the creature to show itself. The group stood ready for battle. Which it would have been weird if the boss wasn't here, but when all the doors to the surrounding maze closed shut on their own, that was a good sign, as in they were in the right place. A roar was let out, and everyone looked around for the creature's presence, however nobody saw it.

Something hit Kirito in the back of the neck, at first he just felt the impact. But the pain came shortly after. Kirito then notice that in his stats that his EXP was draining! It was a barb from the monster, it drained your EXP to the point where your character gets leveled down and the stats get weaker because of it. Kirito couldn't reach his with his sword but he could help someone take out their barb.

Kirito looked for someone in a similar predicament as him, and found one, It was Asuna herself! Kirito immediately ran toward her and slashed his blade out cutting the barb in the back of her neck, lopping off the tip and cutting off the monsters syphoning point.

"Thank You, Kirito-kun!" Asuna said just before returning the favor by cutting the barb on the back of his next.

Where did that come from? Kirito couldn't see the creature anywhere. It wasn't in the air or on the ground. So where did those barbs come from? Is it possible that the creature could turn invisible?

A hand now came out of the ground and grabbed a soldier from the Night Templars guild and dragged him to the ground just before the creature appeared and launched itself into the air carrying the soldier with him. Meiras looked just like the other two, but instead of red or blue it was yellow. It carried the soldier for some bit before it decided to tear him in two and use his body as a projectile to throw at his own companions.

"That thing just tore my friend in two!" the other soldier exclaimed, "I shall avenge him!"

The soldier took out his bow and started firing at Meiras, the monster who dodged the arrows and dived back into the ground. Meiras then would jump around from out of the floor trying to devour those in the way. Almost like a shark in the water. The creature showing no mercy to those it clasped in its jaws.

Kirito tried to keep note of where the creature was, however the prediction spot was hard to see and therefore didn't provide much help in avoiding the creature's oncoming attacks. However then the creature jumped into the air and flew around. Kirito could see its eyes glowing, which signified that it was about to shoot its fire.

When Meiras did shoot his fire, it was one continuous beam of it, tearing up the ground on impact, sending brick flying in the air. Players jumped for cover as the beam of fire came in their direction. What bricks were sent into the air now rained down on the players dealing tiny amounts of damage. Meiras soon finished breathing yellow fire and went back into the ground.

When the monster appeared again it was an attempt to swallow one of the players once more. However a few nips by steel blades made Meiras think otherwise and go back into the ground. Everyone looked around in search for any sign of the creatures presence. Kirito also search but he couldn't find any.

Then blackness enveloped him. He could feel movement but he couldn't see. Did Meiras swallow him whole? For that's what it definitely felt like. He could feel the movements of the creature moving up and down. How it turned ever so suddenly.

He had to escape, he wasn't about to let this thing devour him. However the stomachs muscles pressed on him close, making it difficult for him to move. All he need to do though was reach his sword which was somewhere in here and cut his way out. However he couldn't see and the tightness didn't help.

Kirito reached around for his blade from within the tiny space. Trying to find it before anything bad happened. He tried reaching in front of him. Feeling around he grasped at thin air. Then he tried feeling behind him as best as he could with limited flexibility. No good either, it wasn't there.

Kirito felt a slight burning sensation on his feet. Also he saw that his health bar was draining. Meiras had started the digestion process and was about to dissolve him. Kirito had to move quickly, he searched all around him, but yet unable to find his sword. If only he could see, then he would have gotten out of this predicament a long time ago.

Then he felt a tiny thud on his head. Kirito grabbed the object wondering what it was. In his hand he felt the pommel of a sword. It was ontop of him! Kirito maneuvered his body in order to bring the sword down. Then with all of his strength he pushed the sword forward.

Then bringing the sword further down, light shown on his face, and son he fell forward and landed on the hard ground. Meiras shrieked above him just before bursting into a confetti of light shards. Kirito stood up just as the gui appeared congratulating the people who had defeated the bosses. The EXP that was stolen and the EXP of the dead players was equally distributed to each person. Then a little box appeared saying Kirito had won two items because he got the last blow on two of the monsters.

The first item being some sort of battle axe, a weapon Kirito had no skill or interest in using. The second one however was a sword named Eridan. A sword that combine your magic stat with that of your critical stat, thus allowing you to gain critical hits easier. The rest of its stats where not that bad. Kirito could use this sword for a long time if he kept upgrading it.

Ashbrooke walked up to the item left in the middle of the floor, it was the key which would unlock the next territory. He picked it up and walked over to Kirito.

"Thanks for your help, Kirito. Once we're out of this dungeon I would like to purpose something to you," He said.

Barely anyone had survived this battle, but Kirito was glad that the ones he cared about did. Just as he thought that he looked over at Asuna, who gave him a teary eyed smile.


	13. Random Info

The Ranking System of the Templars of the Night Sky

Starting from lowest to highest

Cadet - Private 2nd class - Private 1st class - Sergeant - Lieutenant - Lieutenant Commander -

Commander - Captain - Division Commander - Battalion Master - Rear General 1st class -

Rear General 2nd class - General - Lance General - Vice General - Chief General

In the ranking system of the Templars of the Night Sky usually people who just join start out as cadets. Cadets spend all their time in the Barracks learning various fighting techniques and strategies. These cadets are usually taken out into the field once a week in order to have actual fights with mobs. However they could spend some of their own free time doing this also. Besides learning fighting styles and battle strategies they also learn about the chain of command and the various duties of each rank.

Privates are the most commonly found in the guild, this being the first set of ranks once you have finished training. Privates usually do the more menial and risky jobs. Such as mopping the floors, or scouting out the next dungeon. It is said that the privates are the life blood of the guild for if there were none then the guild will be unable to function. Even though most privates hate their jobs, they are highly important.

Sergeants aren't far from privates, they do mostly the same jobs. But the only difference is that they also have the additional job of instructing the cadets. Although each rank does this to some degree it mainly falls on the soldiers of the Sergeants. So it is important for sergeants to be exemplary officers in order to be a good role model for the cadets.

Lieutenants are mostly important for keeping things organized within a squadron of soldiers. In most cases where a person was drafted into the guild for their skill they are made lieutenants. Lieutenants work as third in rank in a squadron, always providing useful information that can help change the course of the mission, depending if the listeners take that advice into consideration.

Lieutenant Commanders are the second in command to the Commanders. Commanders usually leading small squadrons. Lieutenant Commanders are too help give suggestions to the Commander of the best course of action.

Commanders are the leaders of small squadrons. Each commander reports to the captains, and thus get assignments and missions from their captain. The members of a squadron are to strictly obey the orders of the Commander even if they don't understand the reason. For the Commanders are to have the knowledge and the ability to get themselves and they're squadron out of a situation while losing the least amount of lives.

Captains would be in charge of organizing a certain amount of Commanders and they're squadrons. Sometimes going on missions with these squadron. The captain is to make sure that all assignments given to their subordinates are completed tactfully and as safely as possible, while maintaining thoroughness.

Division commanders mostly only see action during battle, taking command of around ten captains and the squadrons placed under each one. Division Commanders help organize the soldiers during battles or war.

Battalion Master's are the ones who relay the orders from the higher ranked positions to the Division Commanders and their subordinates. Battalion Masters also decide how to split up the funds that they are given to each of the squadrons. They can also decide if to use the money to improve their section of the barracks and to increase their supply of items.

Rear General 1st Class is a position of high authority, be able to give commands that override those of the Battalion Masters. These have to be loyal to the guild and non-corrupt in their dealings. Sometimes they would be found on the battle field fighting along side their fellow comrades.

Rear General 2nd class is very similar to the 1st class only that they have more authority then the 1st class generals.

Generals are in charge of not only keeping their subordinates organized, but also keeping track of the funds distributed to each of the groups of people, and to make sure that none of the money goes missing in the process of distribution. They also sometimes provide instruction for the cadets, and also to those pass the stage of cadets. These are usually skilled fighters who are loyal to the guild.

Lance Generals are in charge of organizing reports and archiving them, budgeting , and the relaying of orders. These work directly with The Vice General and Chief General in devising the plan of attack for raiding parties and how the rewards would be distributed. They also keep on the look out for local quest from npc's or other players in order to assign them to different groups. Lance Generals are also involved in the law making process of the Templars of the Night sky.

Vice General, the second in command, usually the position is filled by a trustworthy person who has shown enough skill and loyalty. They also have high knowledge in tactics, being the main ones who plan the attacks and propose it to the Lance Generals, and Chief General for approval. They are also supposed to give their opinions in major diplomatic decisions.

The Chief General is the founder of the guild and/ or the current leader. They make major diplomatic decisions for the entirety of the guild, using past experience and the helpful opinions of the Vice General. The Chief General is a position in which all members look up to as an example of strength, and Wisdom. This position is one that come with a natural amount of respect from the subordinates.


	14. The Gathering of the Guilds: Ch1

Gathering of the Guilds

Chapter 1

Kirito awoke to see the wood frame ceiling of the house. Light had already come through the glass windows which had some condensation from the cool night air on it. The smell of the trees lingered in the air from outside. Kirito could still feel a bit of a nip in the air. Also his nose caught a whiff of food. Kirito looked at his side to see that Asuna had already awoken.

Yui also appeared to have awoken a while ago. For she wasn't in her bed that was just the next room over. Kirito always slept in late, it was a weakness of his. However he was always well rested and ready for whatever came that day.

It had been a year now since the start of Hysteria's death match. Still with no reason as to why he had done this n the first place. Kirito however had been alone with Yui for the first six months of the game. Then at Faerfield he had met his own cousin Suguha a.k.a. Leafa, and the next day he came into contact with Asuna at the battle of the Triplet Wraiths.

After that battle Kirito remembered how the leader of The Templars of the Night Sky offered him a position in the guild. An offer Kirito declined, however after Kirito and Asuna got remarried he gave them a residence on the Guilds personal grounds in the 48th territory, free of charge. Then Ashbrooke asked Kirito if he would work for them as a paid mercenary.

That offer was more appealing due to the fact that he wouldn't have to wear the ridiculous uniforms, but he still got to work close to Asuna, and he was getting paid very generously. In fact Kirito was thinking that working as a hired mercenary for the guild was the best decision.

Also after the battle, Asuna was promoted from Lieutenant to the rank of Captain. Thus giving her much more responsibilities and duties. Also Ashbrooke had offered to have a mage instruct Yui to be able to use tomes, and staffs. Such skills would prove necessary so she wouldn't be completely defensless in this game in which she had no administrative controls in here.

Lastly another benefit of being on such good terms with Ashbrooke, he was able to request the guilds help in searching for the rest of his friends. Now along side with their normal missions they are to keep an eye out for the friends who havn't been found as of yet. If one of his friends are found, then they would either bring them to the guild hall, or inform Kirito of their location.

However the only one besides Leafa and Asuna that was found was Agil. Which after the Battle of the Triplet Wraiths Kirito went into a store to sell the battle axe he had won, however he ended up walking into Agil's shop without realizing it. Now Kirito and Agil kept in close contact, and they would both fight in the boss raids.

Kirito walked into the small cottages kitchen and dining area. There Asuna was making kirito's favorite sandwichs, meanwhile Yui sat at the table biting into her sandwich.

"Good morning daddy!" Yui said the first chance she got, giving a smile to Kirito.

"Good Morning Yui!" Kirito said putting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair a little bit.

"Morning Kirito, did you sleep well?" Asuna said as she placed his sandwich on the table.

Kirito gave Asuna a quick kiss before replying to her question, acknowledging that he did have a good nights sleep. Then after taking a seat Kirito started eating the delicious meal prepared by the love of his life, Asuna.

"Ashbrooke sent me a message, he said that some representatives from the guild are going to a meeting. Some of the guilds thought it best to make an alliance in order to work towards beating the game quicker," she informed.

"Is that so?" Kirito asked.

He had noticed that in most of the boss raids thus far, there have been some people from other guilds. However they were there out of their own will, but an alliance would give them much better chances against the boss. Plus lately Hysteria hadn't been interfering as much as he did at first.

"The meeting is gonna take place at the 45th territory in the city of Caluburne. A hall had been set up just for this meeting," Asuna continued.

"Caluburne? Interesting selection, isn't that one of the smaller cities? Why would they choose Caluburne?" Kirito asked.

"Probably because none of the guilds are centeralized in that city. Thus making it neutral territory where not one of the guilds has the authority," Yui suggested.

"That does make sense," Kirito figured.

"Oh yeah, Ashbrooke wants both of us to be there," Asuna mentioned.

"Really? Who else is going?" Kirito asked.

"You, Me, Ashbrooke, Westier, Lunaira, and Orphesius," Asuna listed off.

Only six people? And only five of them were from the actual guild itself. The idea itself was not the best in itself. However that probably was because of the amount of guilds attending this conference. Since Caluburne wasn't very big, it would make sense that the hall wasn't too big either, thus limiting the amount of people from each guild.

"Anyways, Yui how have your lessons been going lately?" Kirito asked.

"There going good, now I'm learning how to do this thing where it can get rid of all negative status effects on a person. I think its called, Esuna or something like that," Yui said.

"An ability named Asuna?!" Kirito said with shock.

"No she said Esuna not Asuna. As in with an E instead of an A," Asuna corrected him.

"Oh, sorry I must still be half asleep," Kirito said with a slight chuckle.

After breakfast, Kirito and Asuna headed off to the rendezvous point, while Yui left to continue her classes. Asuna and Kirito walked along the road which was alongside a sea of trees, in which started changing to the reds, oranges, and yellows. Eventually they meet up along with the others at an intersection in the road.

Kirito immediately recognized who Westier was. Ashbrookes second in command, who had dark hair where one half was slightly longer than the other half. His eyes where the color of the grass, and he stood tall at around six foot ten inches. His shoulders where broad, and on his hips you can see his two swords in which he used. For Westier chose dual wielding just like Kirito had when he got to choose an advanced skill.

There was a lady there also, this was Lunaira, who's hair was silver and her eyes were yellow. She had sleek form to her and on her hip was a sword called a Federschwert. It's blade was long and slender, making it light weight and razor sharp, a sword mainly used for speed based characters. Kirito also noticed that Lunaira had yellow lipstick on also, not a very appealing color. Personally if he ever had to wear lipstick he would choose something different, luckily he didn't have to. Lunaira's glove seemed to be built to also have claws built in them, kinda like a cat.

Then there was Orphesius, a youger man with light blue hair, and complimenting blue eyes. His armor was light weight, but on his back was a heavy battle axe, which looked like it would be too heavy for him to carry. Orphesius's hair was short and the ends of the strands curled. He had a well toned medium build, physically fit, and he stood at five feet five inches.

"Alright is everyone here?" Ashbrooke asked, glanceing around one more time.

Once it was confirmed that everyone had made it to the rendezvous point, the group walked to a nearby teleport stand. All six of them stood on the pedestal, then in unison they all said, "Teleport, Caluburne!" Then the pedestal glowed as it started up. Lights lifted in the air around them and swirled getting brighter till none of the six could see anything. Once the lights died down, they saw that they were in the canyon city of Caluburne.

Walls of granite reached out to the sky on both sides. The sound of npc's and players mining for rare metals could be heard. Kirito could remember the boss from this floor. It was a creature named Crystarix, which a was beetle made out of various crystals. It had used the different elemental attributes of each crystal in its attack.

Ashbrooke followed the instructions given to the guild leaders which lead them to the hall. This hall however was big for the city but wasn't as big as some hotels in other cities. It had a clock tower on it, and right when they entered they saw a large table with people already seated around it.

Kirito recognized the guilds by the uniforms. The ones that were dressed in various shades of gray and white were from the Avalanche guild. The ones dressed in hot pink, neon orange, and brown were affiliated with the guild called 727. The third group that was already there was a group of people dress in camo patterned uniforms, this was a smaller guild called DRARMY. Now they were joined by Ashbrookes Guild, The Templars of the Night Sky.

Slowly the meeting room began to fill in with members from Altrea militia, the Umbral Assembly, Doomsday Deities, Fire Spitters United, and Kappa Kolony. Once all the members have taken their seats the person appointed to be the presiding member over the meeting stood.

"Let the negotiations begin," He announced.


	15. Gathering of the Guilds: Ch2

Chapter 2

People sat around the table, each guild trying to come up with an arrangement that would best suite their needs. Which so far that was causing many problems among the guilds right now, because when one got the advantage it would put others at a disadvantage. However it seemed that none of the guilds were willing to share everything equally.

"Obviously since our guild is much smaller then your guilds, ours should get a majority of the items that are dropped," said Spetzer leader of Kappa Kolony.

"Yeah right, and let you get rich while the rest of us go down the drain!" Morde of 727 said angerly.

"Guys obviously we should have items distributed evenly," Ashbrooke said to the group.

"Why should we trust your judgement? We were told to bring five other guild members, and you only brought four with you. The other one isn't even in a guild. If you couldn't understand those instructions clearly, then how are we sure you would have clear judgment at all?" accused Rete of Dragon Spitters United.

Now others began to agree with Rete, all of them gaining up against the leader of the Templars of the Night Sky. However by appearance Ashbrooke looked calm, and was keeping his cool. However Kirito knew that on the inside he was trying to find a way to answer the accusation of having no ability of judgment. For what Kirito had seen of this person so far, he has an excellent leading ability when it comes to being a guild leader.

"You want to know why he's here? Because he shows that we have a connection to the people. That when non-guild members request our audience we listen to them, and if they need our help we help them. That is why he is here, and if you can't understand that then you are more ignorant then I thought," Ashbrooke said coolly and with a little bit of harshness in his tone.

However it hit home, for Rete sat back and didn't make any comment on the matter again. In fact nobody questioned Kirito's presence now. Then soon presiding member redirected the group back to more "pressing" matters. These mostly were about item distribution and other things like formations and various regulations. All of this Kirito didn't really pay much attention to because it was boring.

Then Kirito noticed that Westier stood up and walked out back. Probably he needed to stretch his legs a little bit. Kirito could understand, sitting in the same spot for so long could cause your legs to fall asleep and grow numb. So soothing would need to be done to keep them awake. However the guild leaders couldn't leave the room, so that's why whenever one was proposing an idea they stood up, so that they could wake they're legs up.

Now Kirito was wondering, did he have to stay here because he was representing the solo players? Or could he get up and walk around since he came with the Templars of the Night Sky? Kirito really wanted to stand up but he was worried that he needed to be here. Maybe he should just get up, and see what happens.

Kirito stood up, and then notice that nobody paid real attention to the fact that he was leaving the room for a brief moment. That was a relief. For it would have been tiresome if he had to stay through the whole thing like the guild leaders. However he figured that he could just walk around the outer concourse of the building.

To Kirito's surprise it was already sunset, it hadn't felt that long since they had entered the building. But he guessed that time flies when you're negotiating. Kirito walked along the concourse which had an open balcony on it. Coming around the corner, he saw Westier talking with someone.

Could it be an old friend of his who happen to be chosen as a guard? However that wasn't really a matter of concern. Kirito just kept walking along the concourse. Looking at the detail put in the textures for the game. It almost made this game seem a little too real. Kirito then decided to head back to his seat, having stretched his legs.

When he got back, Larken of the Doomsday Deities was speaking. Apparently he was speaking about the style of command this alliance would have. He was reminisceing about a certain democratic like alliance instead of Hierarchal, or even Oligarchic or something like that.

"It gives everyone an even sa…" Larken said just before he was stopped.

There was a red slash going through his stomach. Although it looked like a mere surface wound, it was more then that. The top half of his body slid off and hit the ground as his body disappeared, revealing a cloaked player wielding a scythe behind where Larken was standing, just barely visible in the shadows.

The player stepped forward and his full profile could be seen. He wore a mouth guard which covered the bottom half of his face, and it was designed to look like skull teeth. His steel plated armor was barely visible under his black cloak, and the Scythe he wielded looked demonic in appearance. The player who then equipped the scythe to his back came forward and sat in Larkens chair.

"Equal say? How could this possible be equal without a large chunk of people being represented?" the player said his beady brown eyes skimming his audience.

"You slaughtered Larken! You shall pay!" Larkens second in command said as she rose ready to fight.

However the player just tossed a dart into the angered second in commands neck, thus causeing her to collapse to the ground un-able to defend herself if the newcomer had decided to kill her.

"I hate it when people interrupt me," the newcomer said, " but anyways I'm sure you have noticed that even though the solo players have a representative, that the pking guilds don't. So I have come as a representative! I am Soulstice, leader of Crimson Skull, one of the various pking guilds in this game, however not the biggest one."

"This is insane!" Exclaimed Spetzer, "Your weren't invite because your not part of the alliance!"

"Oh what a mistake that is, for we have much to offer," Soulstice said sarcastically.

Spetzer stood up, anger was visible in his eyes. "What could you possibly have to offer the alliance?" He questioned Soulstice, who just gave him a brief moment of silence before giving his reply.

"The Pker's are very resourceful, we have many ways of getting items, some of high rarity," Soulstice said.

"Yeah by taking them from dead players," Orphesius said.

"Also we have many in our numbers, your numbers would be signifigantly increased by an alliance with us," Soulstice replied.

"We have no need to ally ourselves with you" Toren of the Altrea Militia imposed.

"Maybe I should clarify, we don't want an alliance we want a merger!"


	16. Gathering of the Guilds: Ch3

Chapter 3

"A Merger! What makes you think we would agree to that?" Spetzer asked.

Soulstice gave out a laugh of satisfaction at the remark. A sign that Kirito didn't like at all.

"Your not agreeing to it, your being forced into it!" Soulstice said.

On que, soldiers came out of the nearby shadows each with blade ready. Also some of the guild members themselves turned their blades on their own guild mates, one of these rebels was Lunaira herself.

"General Lunaira, your teamed up with these player killers?" Ashbrooke said in surprise.

"It's time for a change around here," she said licking her dry lips.

Their captors started moving the group toward the exit. Probably going to bring them all to a secret base of some sort. It seemed that the amount of player killers exceeded the number of loyal guild members by nearly four to one. Not a pleasing predicament that they were in right now.

"You see, all of the player killing guilds are now united under the rule of a leading guild, thus completing the very thing you guys wanted to do. However we viewed it necessary to ally all guilds under the one rule, for unity needs to be stronger then before. I hope you understand," Soulstice said as they marched the captives out into the now abandoned city.

Soulstice gripped his scythe tightly in hand, ready to strike out at anyone who tried any thing funny. However Kirito could take on Soulstice, he fought creatures who used scythes before. Kirito knew the common pattern of attack for scythe users, no matter if they were players or npcs. Plus the suddenly clash could spurn others to fight back.

Kirito Swung his blade out right where he calculated Soulstice's blade to intercept it. It worked as planned, Kirito's blade was in the exact position to block Soulstices scythe blade from beheading him. There was the clang of metal, and then fighting broke out as the others drew their weapons and started fighting with the rest of the player killers.

"Your reputation precedes you Kirito, I heard you were good, but I didn't realize you were good enough to be able to block my blade," Soulstice said.

"That's not even the half of it!" Kirito said as he lunged out at soulstice who dodged the attack.

Soulstice tried to strike Kirito from behind, but Kirito rolled out of the way just before the blade made contact. Kirito wielded the Eridan in front of him Glareing at the foe in front of him. Soulstice jumped back into the shadows and he was replaced by another player killer. This pk'er wielded an axe, a heavier weapon which would slow the character down. Kirito lunged at the player, who blocked the attack with the heavy axe of his.

The player ten retaliated with a flurry of attacks, all which would have done a high amount of damage if they had hit Kirito. Luckily he was able to dodge the slow moving axe.

Kirito then jumped out of the way just as an arrow had almost hit him. There were archers on top of the cliff raining arrows down below.

"I'll take care of the archers!" Ashbrooke said as he started off for a nearby pathway to the top of the cliffs.

Kirito, focused on fighting the warrior in front of him, whom had tried swinging the axe blade at Kirito yet again. Kirito had just enough time to jump to the side out of the way. Kirito Lunged forward at the axe warrior and was able to hit him in the side. However the warriors defense was high and the player killer was able to withstand the hit.

The player killer then activated his special skill which increased his strength so that he could swing the axe around like it was nothing but thin air. Making it much more difficult for Kirito to dodge the thick bladed weapon. In fact the player Killer got a few hits on Kirito, depleting a significant part of his health away. Kirito in fact had to jump back to prevent the player from continuing his combo on Kirito.

The player killer however had different plans, for he leaped in the air and flung his axe at Kirito, it spinning like a deadly saw flying through the air. It cut through kirito's right side, giving him a sensation of pain.

Instead of retrieving the weapon, the player killer decided to remove it and then reequip a new weapon in it's place. Still a battle axe. The player killer then gave a smirk as he charged at Kirito. The player heaved his axe at an attempt to behead Kirito. Yet Kirito ducked just in time and jabbed the sword into the players stomach, which drained the players health to zero and he burst into nothing.

Another player killer soon replaced the axe using one, this one using a rapier. Kirito wanted to go aid some of his friends but the pkers seemed to prevent him from doing so. It seemed that he would have to fight his way to his friends, however the real question was, how many will he have to slay?

The swordsman lunged at Kirito, however Kirito had much experience with rapier users and knew just how to deflect the blade. The swordsman gave Kirito a smile after seeing that Kirito had deflected his blade.

"I love a good challenge!" the murderer said.

The swordsman launched forth a streamline of attacks, each in quick succession. There was no time for Kirito to take advantage of any opening in the man's defense, so Kirito just had to block and deflect the blades outreaching claw. The blade flickering in the light of a nearby fire. Every time Kirito blocked the blade of the swordsman, the clang of the metal resounded through the air. So often that Kirito could her the sound ringing in his head even when the two blades haven't clashed.

"Your skill is amazing, I can just imagine telling stories about your defeat!" The player killer shouted.

"to bad that imagining is the only thing you will do, cause I don't go down easily" Kirito shot back.

"Oh, you're a fighter are you? I can fix that," the swords man uttered.

Swiftly slashing his blade the swordsman made an attempt to break Kirito's defense. Trying his best to land a critical blow on the hero. However Kirito's speed was enough to block it every time. If Kirito could just move fast enough he would be able to get through the swordsmans front and defeat him. However using the lightweight sword, the swords man moved just as fast preventing Kirito from doing just that.

However Kirito had noticed that the swordsman put a lot of energy and force into his attack. A big disadvantage especially if someone dodged an attack instead of blocking it. Which was exactly what Kirito decided to do. The next time the swordsman lunged Kirito stepped to the side, causing the swordsman to stumble forward from the force of momentum. Now leaving Kirito behind the player killer. With a single swing of his sword Kirito severed the player's legs from his body. Leaving the player alive but unable to continue fighting, thus this person was finished. It would have been better if the other one had been spared also.

Kirito looked around to see if he could aid someone, that's when he saw it. One the cliff above, Ashbrooke and Westier. Both facing each other ready for battle. Westier was wearing a dark grey armor suit. Attached to this suit of armor was a mantle which bared the crest of a guild he had hoped to never see again. Laughing Coffin.


	17. Those Without Honor: Ch1

Those Without Honor

Chapter 1

Westier is a member of Laughing Coffin? The dreaded player killing guild that was well feared in SAO. Obviously one of the survivors must have been dragged into this game and decided to remake the guild. However what was the reason? Whatever it was, Kirito needed to stop it by any means possible. He started making his way to the pathway in which lead to the top of the canyon. It was a winding steep stairway.

Kirito ran up the steps with Eridan in his grip. Kirito knew the methods of Laughing Coffin, their tricks, and their cunning. He would be the best one to fight a member of the guild, unlike guild leader Ashbrooke who most likely haven't encountered laughing coffin before.

Kirito had made it almost half way up the steps when something hit him hard in his side. The impact had caused him to get knocked off the stairway. He plummeted a few seconds before he hit the hard roof of a building, which then collapsed under him and he fell inside. Inside Kirito noticed that the building was incomplete, in like an abandoned construction project.

A small amount of his health drained. Kirito looked up at the sky above him, trying to catch sight of what caused him to fall. That's when he noticed the falling figure toward him. Kirito rolled out of the way just before the figure impacted the ground where he had been. Kirito got to his feet ready to fight the person who had just come to him.

"I see you have discovered the leading guild of all the player killing guilds," Soulstice said as he stood erect, "Laughing Coffin."

"You serve Laughing Coffin? You let them control you!?" Kirito asked.

"Ah, yes for you see, once we force all the other guilds to merge with the player killing guilds, all the player killing guilds will merge into Laughing Coffin," Soulstice said, "For there is only unity if human kind is ruled by one governmental force."

"So you would have human kind be ruled by a league of theifs and murderers?! Kirito shouted in anger.

"Yes, we have realized it to be… profitable" Soulstice answered.

This is what it has come to, the player killing guilds are willing to suppress all players just to turn a little more profit. Kirito could picture it now, tax to enter a city, tax to leave the city, tax for more then three people in a party, tax for everything that you can possibly do. But the worst part is, that most likely anyone who doesn't pay will be killed on the spot. Or even people who do pay will be executed anyways just to inspire fear. It would be like living under a dystopian society. A reality Kirito would not allow.

"Well I won't allow such a thing to happen, even if I have to end you right here!" Kirito exclaimed.

"You think you can beat me? Bring it!" Soulstice said with excitement in his eyes.

Kirito lunged at Soulstice, however Soulstice stepped aside. Kirito felt a sharp pain as the curved claw like blade cut into his side. Kirito immediately jumped away, seeing that Soulstice had quick reaction time. Kirito now saw that he not only need to attack, but to predict the enemies reaction to his actions. Kirito decide to give it a try and slash out at Soulstice and then shift to block an attack. However Soulstice had see the move and attack somewhere contrary to Kiritos blocking, again getting another slash into Kirito's virtual flesh.

"You won't be able to beat me like that, I have a much faster reaction time then you do!" Soulstice tanted.

Kirito felt many pains as Soulstice repeatedly stabbed him over and over again with the claw like blade. Kirito's health was starting to get critically low. Obviously it seemed that the offensive strategy was not the best for fighting this battle. But what should he do, its not like Kirito could win by running from him. But wait, there was a way to fight this battle. A few weeks ago, Kirito had gained a new skill. The skill counter, it makes it so that he can get a direct hit on an enemy right after blocking an attack from them. This battle might take a while but it's the way that would most likely leave Kirito victorious.

Soulstice came towards Kirito ready to land yet another blow on him. With the look in his eyes that told how much he wanted to kill Kirito. Soulstice started his attack, Kirito saw the attack coming and fluidly moved his blade to block the attack. However Soulstice shifted and the blade struck Kirito in a different spot. Kirito might have been able to block Soulstice's earlier attack. But now Soulstice had adjusted for fighting Kirito. Thus leaving Kirito with no way to block the Pker. Thus he jumped back to put some distance between him and Soulstice.

"I see that your good with adjusting you fighting style to overcome your enemy," Kirito said, "the adjustments you make are difficult to do with the momentum you have."

"Just shows you how skilled I am," Soulstice said.

"That's your special skill is it? I saw it in the unlockable skills section, Foresight it's called right?" Kirito asked.

"Yes, the skill that allows you to predict an enemys moves, you can only obtain it if you increase your perception skill up to maximum," Soulstice confirmed.

"That's why earlier you were able to react so quickly to me when I moved out of line. You saw that I was going to move. However you didn't think I was going to block your blade," Kirito figured.

"That time I didn't, but this time I know your tactics, now you shall fall by my blade!" Soulstice exclaimed.

Soulstice lunged toward Kirito, however this time Kirito just moved out of the way. He needed time to think about what to do. So keeping a safe distance from the enemy would buy him the time to figure it out. Kirito moved about the imcompleted building weaving through its wooden scaffolding. He needed a plan. For Soulstice could predict every action Kirito was going to make against him. How could he get close enough to attack without Soulstice interfereing?

Kirito had nowhere to go, for he had accidently walked into a room with only a single entrance in it. He turned and faced the enemy which approached. Soulstice stopped a few meters away, standing in the only direction Kirito had to go now.

"Now Kirito, your end is near!" Soulstice said as he walked closer.

Kirito glanced around despirately, he needed to improvise. However he needed to find something, which was difficult. However he soon found what he needed and a plan divised up in his mind, one that will work perfectly. Now Kirito was thankful that he had accidently ran into this small space. For it might as well have saved his life.

"It may be near, but it's not today," Kirito said.

Kirito swung his blade at the nearby scaffolding and cut through the old wood. At once there was immediate failure in the stability of the structure. Parts fell one by one, and a chunk of the scaffolding came down on top of Soulstice. He was buried in wood, all though it had no damage on him.

"You thought that would hurt me, you are mistaken!" Soulstice said as he heaved the wood off of him.

Soulstice looked up and saw the flicker of light. Then something struck him across the chest. Then again he was struck going the opposite direction again. Soulstice realized, that it was Kirito. Kirito slashed again, cutting off one of Soulstices arms at the elbow. And then he lunged forward, sticking his blade into Soulstices hip. His health draining further, Soulstice was forced to try to distance himself. However Kirito was strikeing him to quickly. Kirito placed slashes on his opponent. Then with a firm kick Soulstice was sent back a meter. Soulstice's health continued to drain till it was in the red. One more slash would instantly kill him.

"How?" Soustice asked in disbelief.

"It's easy, and I think you know how. When the scaffolding fell on you, you had to drop your guard to push it off. Since you weren't looking at me while you were doing it, there was no way you can use Foresight to predict my attacks," Kirito said.

"I'm impressed Kirito, however the next time we meet, it is I who will win," Soulstice said.

Soulstice pulled out what Kirito recognized as a Pre-programed Teleportation Artifact. Kirito tried running to Soulstice so that he could capture Soulstice before he teleported. However the teleport took effect and Soulstice was gone. Even though Kirito wouldn't have been able to capture him anyways for he just realized that he didn't have a teleport inhibitor, he could have at least found out where he teleported to. However he had lost Soulstice. Obviously by his last words Soulstice made it his personal mission to kill Kirito.


	18. Those Without Honor: Ch2

Chapter 2

Asuna blocked the incoming steel of the enemy. Lunaira had an evil grin on her face as she Lunged forward multiple times, her threating Federschwert almost hitting Asuna. Luckily Asuna had enough speed to dodge most of the attacks. Asuna then slashed her Rapier forward when she saw an opening landing a slash across Lunaira's arm.

"You think that a mere Captain like you has the strength to overpower a General?" Lunaira said candidly.

"A real general wouldn't betray her guild," Asuna said in harsh reply.

"Is that so?" Lunaira questioned with a grin on her mace.

Lunaira started another flurry of attacks, slashing her Federschwert through the air. Asuna took a few hops back trying to avoid getting hit. For getting caught in a combo would be very detrimental to her health. However Lunaira was getting closer. The blade getting ever nearer to Asuna.

Lunaira prepared for a lunge and with he glowing blade ready for a critical attack she lunged at Asuna. However the blade was knocked aside by a heavy axe. The Axe of Orphesius, who quickly joined Asuna in battle.

"Thank you Orphesius!" Asuna commented.

"No problem!" the general replied.

Lunaira gave a feigned laugh at the odds, how the two of them were going to fight her. She knew Orphesius very well. For both of them joined the guild around the same time. Both had worked up to the rank of General in expert time. So this had to be an excellent fight in store for her. Lunaira would look forward to killing the two of them.

Lunaira lunged forward and started another combo of attaks, using her speed to jump out of the way of the on coming attacks. Her blade repeatedly slashed into Orphesius' armor, doing little damage on him for he was a tank type fighter. However when the Federschwert licked its steel across Asuna's flesh, it cut into her and damaging Asuna greatly, as if tasting her blood if there had been some within these virtual bodies.

Asuna faltered back from the attack. She looked up as she saw that Lunaira was going one on one with Orphesius. Asuna figured that this would be the perfect time to attack the enemy. For she wouldn't see Asuna's attack from behind. Asuna charged up her blade and started running for Lunaira. Asuna was ready to close in, however Lunaira firmly kicked her foot back into Asuna's stomach. Thus causeing Asuna the fall backward. Lunaira then continued her onslaught on Orpesius.

Asuna now knew that Lunaira's hearing must have been great. Luckily she had a status item that could reduce the sound of her footsteps. After using the item, the only thing Asuna thought was that she could try again. For if she didn't interfere in Lunaira's attack Orphesius would soon die. Asuna thus rose again and charged her blade. Charging for Lunaira with great speed, Asuna was ready for the kick if it was coming. This time she would side step and lunge the blade into the traitorous womans back.

Asuna approached, and started her lunge. Putting all the force into the sword she had, Asuna came toward Lunaira. However something unexpected happened. Lunaira jumped in the air. Before Asuna could react to what she saw she felt her blade hit flesh. Lunaira landed half a meter away unscathed. The victim of Asuna's blade was none other the Orphesius. Asuna's rapier was pierced right into his chest, and came through out of his back. Asuna just realized what had happened.

"hm, what was that about betraying your guild?" Lunaira said slyly as a smile crept on her face.

Orphesius stood there, un-able to move as his health drained all the way to zero. His body then disappeared, the last expression on his face sticking in Asuna's mind. The face of disbelief, heart rending disbelief. She had killed a fellow guild member, an ally.

"The great general Orphesius, killed by friendly fire, slain by the one and only captain Asuna. What would the others think?" Lunaira suggested.

Asuna couldn't move, did she really do that? Now she had feelings of regret. She felt stupid to think that the same thing would work the second time. Now a comrade had fallen because of her lack of strategy. What happened? She was so good at planning strategically, now she failed and this time it costed the life of a friend, a life she took herself.

"What a dishonorable act, if you do win this battle you might be expelled from the guild. Unless if you die here," Lunaira said.

"SHUT UP!" Asuna yelled in anger.

Asuna knew what Lunara was trying to do, she was trying to get Asuna to doubt herself. Hopeing that Asuna would give up. However Asuna wasn't going to let Lunaira get inside her head. Asuna ran toward Lunaira with rapier in hand. Asuna wasn't about to let Lunaira get away with she had done. Asuna let out a wrathful scream as she started slashing at Lunaira. Lunaira blocking all the attacks easily, however Asuna left no chance for counter.

Asuna struck out fiercer, her anger filling her up. She attacked much quicker with each slash. Thus making it increasingly more difficult for Lunaira to block the attacks. Asuna wanted to make her pay, make her pay for what she did, how she betrayed her oath, how she took lives. How she hid in plain sight. There was only one other time this happened to her, and it angered her. The painful memories of back then, they fueled her anger.

There was a loud clang that sounded in the air, for in Asuna's wrath she had struck Lunaira's blade so much and so forcefully, that her Rapier actually broke through Lunaira's blade. Lunaira was in shock, for her sword was supposed to be one of the strongest blades thus far. However Asuna's physical strength cause her to break the Federschwert with an inferior blade. Something that should have been impossible.

Asuna then thrusted her blade inbetween Lunaira's breast and through her chest. Lunaira who just stood there in shock. Asuna pulled her blade out and watched as Lunaira's health dropped.

"How is that possible?" Lunaira asked.

Lunaira fell to her knees and then fell to the ground. Her health hitting zero and the body disappearing. Asuna stood there over where her fallen enemy was, alone with her own thoughts. He chest felt labored from exhaustion, however she still felt regret in her. The face of Orphesius remained in her mind. How he looked betrayed. Asuna turned, she didn't want to think about it right now. There was more enemies on the field.

As she was heading back toward the fray, there was a loud sound. Asuna looked at the source, what she saw came as a shock. She started making a run toward the source.


	19. Those Without Honor: Ch3

Chapter: 3

Ashbrooke looked at the figure in front of him. Westier his second in command stood in front of Ashbrooke in enemy colors. Wearing the dark armor, and mantle that bore the emblem of what he could only guess as being a player killing guild. The person he trusted with his life, trusted to do what was best for the guild, had betrayed him. It was Ironic, and kind of cliché. Ashbrookes turquoise eyes looked into the green ones of his foe.

"So you were an inside guy?" Ashbrooke asked, showing no falter in his voice.

"Not at first, but when I recruited by Messor, Laughing Coffin's leader. He offered something I couldn't resist," Westier explained.

"Laughing Coffin, I heard about that guild," Ashbrooke replied.

It was true, he was told about this guild when going on missions with Kirito and a few other former SAO players. He had learned how eleven members survived. Ten were captured, but the leader, PoE was neither captured nor killed. Now it was all making sense.

Ashbrooke saw Kirito trying to run up the stairs that came toward this ledge, but he was tackled by Soulstice, and the two fell down onto the nearby building, where the roof gave in and they fell inside. Asuna was in the middle of battle with Lunaira. Everyone was busy, leaving it one on one for everyone. It seemed Ashbrooke would have to deal with Westier alone.

"So Messor, he was a former SAO player right?" Ashbrooke asked.

"yes, he was," Westier replied.

So PoE escped death in SAO, once out he goes into a new game with an Amu-sphere most likely, taking on the username Messor, which would most likely mean something in some other language. However Hysteria grabbed him and brought him here in Forsaken Heavens online. Here he restarts Laughing Coffin, but with a plan in mind. A plan to merge the guilds and to have total control. However the number one guild would be powerful enough to prevent this from occurring. So in order to stop that this Messor guy recruited Westier with some form of bribery. Westier takes over the guild and lets in laughing coffin members. Then afterward they execute those who don't join them. That seemed like the most likely plan from what he observed.

"Your leader has a cunning mind," Ashbrooke said.

Westier equipped his swords, one in each hand. The swords looked almost like broadswords, except with thinner and longer blades. They seemed to be heavy in his arms however Westier definitely had the strength to wield them.

"Enough talking, time to get down to business," Westier said.

Westier lunged forward, with such speed Ashbrooke was barely able to block the attack with his shield. Westier twisted his body as he quickly lashed out with his twin blades. Multiple impacts hitting Ashbrooke's shield as he place it between the blades and himself. Westier obviously had developed some skill in the area of quick attacks. Something Ashbrooke wasn't as good at since he mainly focused his attention on strength and defense. Thus leaving little opportunity for Ashbrooke to retaliate.

It all was going well until there was a snapping sound, and Ashbrooke's shield fell away from him landing on the ground. The strap having a clean cut through it. It was apparent at that moment that Westier was too quick for him and now had gotten rid of Ashbrooke's main line of defense. Westier managed to slip his blade in and cut the strap to the shield. Now with that shield gone Ashbrooke will have to rely on his parrying skill, which he had to admit wasn't too good.

Westier lashed out again at Ashbrooke with his two blades, Ashbrooke however attempt to block the attack with his Claymore, however he wasn't fast enough and Westier landed two blows across Ashbrookes chest. That was quickly followed by two more blows going vertically along the shoulder lines. Then Ashbrooke felt the impact of the two blades against his stomach. Then with a firm kick Ashbrooke was sent stumbling back a few feet.

"You don't seem so powerful now without your shield. That's the problem with guardian types. They rely too much on that hunk of metal they use as a barrier," Westier said as he kicked Ashbrookes shield aside and it fell off the edge of the cliff to the battle below.

Ashbrooke pulled himself back to fighting position. Ready for Westier to come at him again.. Westier seeing that Ashbrooke was going to continue fighting ran out toward the guild leader. Ashbrooke having started the swing of his blade early, made it in time for it to be blocked by Westiers in the fluid motion Westier made a simple return of the blades and was able to slash into the guild leaders virtual flesh again. Westier enjoyed this moment, he was able to repeatedly hack away into this easy going leaders body over and over with almost no retaliation, all simply because the guild leader didn't have enough speed to keep up with Westier. Then after a series of attacks Westier jumped out of Ashbrookes reach to prevent any attacks he might try from hitting.

It was sad really, this boy was looked up too as a powerful player, yet without the shield he was future of Laughing Coffin seemed to be within grasp, for the only guild leader who really stood in the way was now in the red in his health, and covered with slashes on his body.

"You act big and tough, but in reality you are weak, unable to defend yourself. You're a fake!" Westier exclaimed.

However the reaction Westier got from Ashbrooke was different then what he expected. For the boy started laughing. Ashbrooke straightened his posture, though how difficult it was to do so. He showed that he needed to lean on his claymore just to stand after the series of attacks he had taken.

"Congratulations Westier, you're the first person who had put me in this kind of predicament. Obviously I need to improve my speed stat a little more. However I do still have a trick up my sleeve," Ashbrooke said with a smile.

"Oh really what is that?" Westier asked skeptically.

"You know how we both got the ability to choose a special sword skill at around the same time?" Ashbrooke questioned.

"Yes," Westier said, in his mind wondering where Ashbrooke was going with this.

"I know that you chose Dual Wielding, but do you know what I chose?" Ashbrooke asked.

"No I don't," Westier hesitated before replying.

"That's because I never had to use it before. Well to day is the day you find out," Ashbrooke said.

Westier smirk. It was inconceivable that Ashbrooke could imagine that a skill could save him in this moment. No matter what Westier would only need to land a few more blows on Ashbrooke to eliminate him. So what could he possibly do about it.

"BLADE BLITZ!" Ashbrooke yelled out, as he swung his blade to point toward the sky above.

There was a loud crash and blinding light. When Westier could see again what he saw in front of him was awe inspiring. For Ashbrooke stood there with electricity coursing through his body, and his eyes glowing yellow. His Claymore blade glowing as energy surged through it. The second Ashbrooke moved he became a blur that was immediately in front of Westier. The light flashed as Westier felt a terrible sting on his chest. It was like he got shocked by a live wire. Then the sting came again and again. Rapid pulses of electricity hit him over and over again, after each one a sword slash appeared on his body. The figure was moving so fast that he couldn't even see the face of the guild leader doing the attacks.

Another three hits were landed on him, each strike doing significantly more damage than what would have been for normal blades. The strength of Ashbrookes Claymore was added to the speed of lightning itself. A diabolical skill in itself. It seemed unfair, overpowered. That's when Westier realized, that it was overpowered. There was a few more strikes of the shocking blade and then a large push that sent Westier flying back. He hit the ground hard enough to actually crack the stone of the cliff, which dealt more damage to him. He watched as his health drained continuously.

The effect of Ashbrookes Blade Blitz wore off, and the electricity dispersed. Leaving behind an injured leader at the brink of death itself. Westier realized that his health was gonna drop to zero no matter what. He needed to do some, just to eliminate his enemy. To take Ashbrooke down with him. With the last of his strength Westier stabbed his two blades into the cracks that were left in the cliffs structure.

"You will die!" Westtier cried out as his pulled on the blades making the cracks buckle.

The cliff started to crumble, and it gave way. Just as it did so Westiers health hit zero and his avatar died, dispersing into that same stray data that had been seen so many times. Ashbrooke however found himself air born now. Falling amoung the rocks. Time seemed to slow down, and for some reason a great calmness came on him. He wasn't afraid to die.

But then something grabbed him, it carried him jumping from falling rock to rock untill it thrust toward a roof that was not in the way of the falling rubble. It was a person who was carrying him, and that person curled themselves around him as they impacted the roof. Cracking some of the clay tiles that they landed on. The momentum carried out and sprawled Ashbrooke some distance on the roof. Once he was at a full stop, he rested for a moment. Watching as the falling rubble landed into place, burying a few buildings in the process, luckily not the one Kirito was in, however it was pretty close to being buried. Ashbrooke turned his head and looked at the person who had just rescued him.

"Captain Asuna, you saved me," Ashbrooke said.

"yeah I did, and your very heavy," Asuna said with a gasp of breath.

"Trust me its just the armor," Ashbrooke replied as he sat up.

Ashbrooke took this time to take out a healing potion and he started drinking it. Although it tasted horrible. Slowly his health started to recover. Down below the player killers started to retreat, since a great majority of them had been defeated in battle. A few of them were captured, and would most likely be brought to the guild halls of the various guilds for interrogation. Asuna now sat up and started healing herself also with a potion.

"Oh by the way, your my new second in command," Ashbrooke said calmly.

Asuna started choking a bit, for the sudden news startled her and she accidently breathed down a bit of the potion. After a few pounds to the chest she was able to control herself. Her eyes teared up from the choking.

"Really? I'm sure there's more people qualified for the position," Asuna said.

"Right now you're the most qualified because I can trust you," Ashbrooke replied.

It was like Déjà vu all over again. Here Asuna was in another death game, being promoted to second in command. However there were major differences from last time. Some that she was thankful for. However still the promotion brought about uneasy feelings again. Memories of The Knights of Blood surfaced again. It was ironic really, how this should happen again.

"Well we should grab a prisoner before they all get away, and if Kirito doesn't catch up by then, we will go searching for him. However I'm confident that he will" Ashbrooke said as he stood up.

Asuna nodded as she stood up also, the two jumped down to ground level, ready to fight.


	20. Tears of Past Memories: Ch1

Tears of Past Memories

Chapter: 1

The Oceanside town of Ragoria was located in the 49th territory. Kirito decided to take a day off today. He explored the towns life filled shopping district. People came here from all over trading every sort of thing. Asuna was helping with the dungeon, and Yui was at one of her classes again. Therefore Kirito was left with only Leafa to spend the day with. Leafa looked at various things she could use for her character, almost all of them were unaffordable by much.

Kirito always wondered why girls always looked at things they couldn't afford. There was no point to keep gawking at it after you have established that you couldn't afford it. However Leafa continued dreaming about how easy life would be if she had the item, or how much better she would look if she owned it. It was almost like if being trapped inside this artificial world had no effect on her anymore.

That was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was bad in the way that she was getting too used to this world, and like in Aincrad. Some might start wanting to stay in here. However it was good cause she was mentally strong now, no longer worrying if she would make it. She would be able to carry herself with confidence. Something that is useful in beating the game when it could mean your life.

Something unexpected start though. The ground began to shake and soon a tall citadel rose out of the water nearby Ragoria. Water drained out of the citadel's windows and what ever opening there was. Once the shaking stopped people looked at the newly arrived fortress with peaked curiousity.

Gui's appeared in mid-air and the masked face of the sick creator of this game appeared on it. Hysteria let out a laugh of sick amusement. His voice ringing throughout the city. Just in case people couldn't see the bigger gui's smaller counterparts appeared through the city.

"Hello players!" Hysteria greeted them.

Players looked in confusion, was a special event going to happen? If so then they all thought to be prepared to fight. Players everywhere readied their weapons.

"You all guessed right, theres a special event going on here. This citadel you see in front of you is where its at. If any of you can get to me at the top. I will give you the chance to build yourself a weapon that only you will get. However the monsters in here are going to be extra dangerous!" Hystria announced, "So good luck, and see you soon!"

The image disappeared and immediately people started swarming towards either the citadel or to shops to prepare to enter the citadel. Kirito pulled Leafa aside in order that they not get trampled by the crowd. Kirito watched as they all headed toward what would most likely be their slaughter.

"Oni-chan do you think he means it?" Leafa asked as they watched people stream by.

"Means what?" Kirito asked.

"The weapon, do you think he means it?" Leafa repeated.

Kirito thought for a moment, it was likely from past example that it wouldn't be true. However Hysteria was unpredictable. He didn't care about fairness like Kaiyaba did in SAO. That example was given by Ashbrookes sword skill, that which Kirito hasn't seen himself, but from what he was told there was no way it was balanced out with any other skills. Unless if the skills that balance it out haven't been discovered yet. However the rumor of Ashbrookes Blade Blitz ability was enough to ward off attacks from the player killing guilds. Thus spreading the fame of the Templars of the Night Sky, and therefore more players joined the guild, thus making it larger then before.

However Kirito will have to believe at the moment that there is no sense of balance in this game. Therefore if this theory of the weapon was going to be true, that would mean that lots of people will fail in trying to get this so called weapon.

"I'm not sure yet, we should take a few days and examine what happens," Kirito said.

" Okay there is a hotel nearby where the citadel appeared, maybe we can lodge there for a while," Leafa suggested.

Night came soon and Kirito had sent a message out to Ashbrooke asking to not be given jobs for a few days so he could investigate something. However Ashbrooke sent a message saying "Okay your new job is to investigate this phenomenon, afterwards you will report to me and you will be rewarded for your time. Does 150,000 Lucin sound good?" Kirito was a little taken aback by the message, and how readily Ashbrooke was to spend the guilds monetary resources. So all he and Leafa had to do was watch to see what happened.

Day after day players went in, either to teleport out in critical condition later, or to never return at all. It was like that every day, sometimes people went in multiple times before disappearing all together. Kirito figured that must be because of anti-teleportation rooms that would prevent them from teleporting out when they were at critical health.

It took the course of three weeks of watching people fail over and over again before Kirito figured that Hysteria would be telling the truth. He stood and started heading towards the doorway. Immediately Leafa followed him.

"What is it?" Leafa asked.

"Hysteria is telling the truth, and we're going in there," Kirito replied.

"Really?" Leafa asked.

"Yes, that why we're going to stock up," Kirito replied.

"So we're gonna need stat boost, healing relics, and teleportation relics," Leafa said listing them off.

"No, just healing items," Kirito quickly corrected.

"But why?" Leafa asked.

"Stat boosters and teleportation relics cost way more then healing relics, therefore if u don't by them you can buy significantly more healing items. Around five times as much if I estimate correctly," Kirito explained, "plus if you get stuck in an anti-teleportation room, that renders the teleportation relics useless. Then you run out of healing relics, and you die in that room. However if you have nothing but healing relics you can keep healing yourself in battle along with any skills that heal you. Then you just need to play defensively to slowly beat the enemy."

"Ah that makes sense," Leafa said as they entered into the a shop.

In that moment both of them blew out all their Lucin on nothing but as many healing relics as they could buy. Then afterward they traded with eachother so that they will have an equal amount of healing relics. However Kirito ended up having an odd number and decided to give Leafa the extra one. He would be able to manage without it. For his dual wielding and his counter abilities would help make p for that.

Kirito then invited Leafa to a party, then the two of them headed toward the citadel. Uncertainty lingered in both of them. But if Kirito was to truly confirm if this rumor was true or not, he would have to beat this citadel. Soon Kirito and Leafa found themselves in front of the citadel door. People looked at them with warning eyes. Obviously some felt that Kirito and Leafa were foolish, because there were entire parties of twenty that went in and were eliminated. They most likely thought it impossible that two could ever beat the citadel.

Kirito tapped the door and a menu popped up in front of him. "Enter the citadel?" it asked. Kirito gave a deep breath before hitting yes. Then as Kirito felt his body being teleported away he wondered if this was the best idea.


	21. Tears of Past Memories: Ch2

Chapter: 2

The monster screamed in pain as it fell down to the ground and dispersed into nothing. Kirito and Leafa stopped for a bit to heal themselves. After healing they looked at the door in front of them. This door leads to the last room in the citadel. Kirito and Leafa made it, all though they almost died so many times they had played it defensively and slowly made their way through the citadel. Now ahead was the room Hysteria awaited the arrival of somebody in order to award them a weapon of their choice and design.

"Kirito are you ready?" he asked Leafa.

Leafa gave a quick nod. Kirito then walked to the door and pushed it open. They walked into a circular room in which there was a ledge. On this ledge there was a throne in which Hysteria sat with that whimsical mask of his giving an evil smile at the two who approached. Also Kirito noticed a figure standing in the shadows, however he couldn't make it out. Mediatly Hysteria started clapping as the door closed behind Kirito and Leafa.

"Good job, good job! Kirito you really do amaze me," Hysteria congratulated, "you managed to get up here with only you and your cousin. While others failed miserably."

"Enough games Hysteria, let us have the weapon," Kirito demanded.

"I fully intend to give it to you, however you haven't beaten the boss yet. I can't reward you before you earn it now can I?" Hysteria said.

Kirito gave a grunt of annoyance, "then spawn the boss so we can get this over with," he challenged.

"Very well," Hysteria said, "lets see if you can do it."

Hysteria snapped his fingers, and immediately the figure in the shadows moved. It jumped out and landed on the floor in front of Kirito and Leafa. When the figure stood Kirito recognized it as human, and he recognized who it was. The dark hair, blue eyes. Even the mole on her cheek was all familiar to Kirito. He couldn't believe it, and it made no sense.

"Sachi!?" Kirito said in surprise?

How was Sachi of the Midnight Black Cats here? Hysteria obviously planned this out knowing that Kirito's guilt and pain, that he would never be able to fight her. Kirito stood frozen, unable to move.

"Can't find the will to fight?" Hysteria asked Kirito.

Leafa looked at Kirito and saw that Kirito was fighting a battle inside himself. Leafa understood how painful it would be if you had fight a friend. Therefore she knew she had to do something.

"Leafa, maybe he can't fight. But I have no feelings toward this girl I never met. So I will fight," Leafa said.

Leafa readied her sword and started charging at the girl in front of her who seemed to cower at the sight of Leafa. Leafa was ready to slash, however Sachi's expression changed into that of anger. Sachi suddenly vanished. Where did she go, Leafa had no idea. Then that's when she felt it. An impact on her stomach and then her back. Leafa immediately lost her energy. Her health bar dropping rapidly. She turned to Kirito looking somewhat surprised. His expression was shock as Leafa's health bar hit zero.

"I'm sorry Oni-chan" were her words before her torso fell from on top of her legs and the body dispersed into stray data.

Kirito couldn't believe it, Leafa died. She was killed in one swift attack. Not even time to heal herself. Mixed emotions filled him, feelings of inadequacy, anger, disappointment. He couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. But either way tears filled his eyes. She was gone, and Kirito did nothing to help.

"You killed her," Kirito said, barely able to choke the words out.

"No not really, she's not dead," Hysteria coolly replied.

"What did you say?" Kirito angrily spat.

"She's not dead, nobody died," Hysteria answered, " She just has been redirected to a separate server where she lays in a sleep like state till I need her consciousness."

Kirtio couldn't believe what he was hearing, what Hysteria was saying. That there was no danger all along. He couldn't believe, there's no way.

"I thought you said we would die in real life," Kirito recalled.

"I lied," Hysteria answered pacing about on his ledge.

"Why would you lie about that?" Kirito screamed angrily.

"Because, I needed people to show their true personality. In life and death situations that's when they show their true selves. If they knew there was no danger, then cowards would be fearless! We don't want that would we?" Hysteria explained.

Was Hysteria really going to explain to Kirito why he's doing all of this? Kirito now understood that he could use this opportunity to get insight on why this is happening, who knows maybe some of this information would be useful for the future battles.

"Why do you need their true personalities?" Kirito asked in a much more calmer demeanor now.

"Let me ask you something, what if a person who died in some tragic event, like Sword Art Online for example, could be brought back to life?" Hysteria posed.

"Brought back to life?" Kirito repeated.

"Yes, resurrected from the dead in a sense," Hysteria confirmed.

"Your insane," Kirito said in harsh reply.

"No not insane, but genius!" Hysteria continued, "I figured if someone's mind could be transferred into a game and back, that a mind that was already in the game could be put in a body. Since during the SAO incident peoples minds never returned to their body when they died, all that would need to be done was to find the consciousness within the server and extract it."

Kirito never really thought of the nerve gear or amu-sphere as working that way. As he understood, all they did was send messages to the brains nerve receptors to generate certain images and senses. But what Hysteria was suggesting was that the electromagnetic pulse your brain does in response is recorded and kept somewhere. Would it really be possible?

"However there is a problem, the body would be gone. Either decayed by time, or cremated by the family upon death," Hysteria posed, "however good thing humans are sentimental creatures. We often keep things such as articles of clothing and such. These have the DNA that can be used to clone a new body. Once that is done, and you extract a person's consciousness from the server, all that needs to be done is to put the persons mind inside a body! Therefore I have found the secret to avoiding death! It's not preventing the body from breaking down, it's just merely replacing it with a younger, newer body!"

"Is this the reason you have done this? That you kidnap us and hold us hostage in a virtual world. Telling us that we would die in the real world if we die in here, just like Aincrad? Just so you can perform your experiments on living people?" Kirito questioned.

Hysteria looked down at Kirito, his eyes showing through the eye slots of the mask. For the first time Kirito saw them. They were crimson, just like that of blood, and Hysteria's eyes were far too detailed to be generated. Those were the actual color, the color of his truly twisted personality. All in the name of science.

"Well I'll leave you two to fighting! But Kirito there's one more thing. Now since you know that theres no risk of death, and you will tell the others no doubt. I will have to extract their personalities out by different means," Hysteria said.

Hysteria snapped his fingers as he walked back to his throne. Sachi looked over at Kirito, though her eyes filled with fear as she did. In fact she was shaking, unable to hold her sword still. However Kirio knew that this NPC could change suddenly. Or at least he thought, because the NPC lowered her weapon.

"I-I can't kill him!" Sachi said timidly.

Hysteria turned toward his creation, his crimson eyes glareing into whatever souls maybe out there. He started walking back towards the edge of his ledge. Casually strolling over, as if nothing was wrong.

"What did you say?"


End file.
